Un dernier plongeon
by MissDattebayo
Summary: L'équipe de Seirin décide, sous l'ordre de la coach, d'aller s'entraîner à la plage une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde se doute que les lycéens vont surtout profiter de ce séjour comme des vacances, mais qui pouvait prévoir que le hasard ferait également venir Aomine ? Et que l'As et Kagami développeraient une... amitié ? Et plus encore... [AoKaga] [M] [In-progress] [CHAPITRE 6 !]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**J'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire une AoKaga (vive ce couple !) et l'histoire s'est faite d'elle même dans mon esprit. Alors la voilà ! Il y a plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins longs les uns que les autres. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous/toutes ! =]**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : AoKaga et peut-être - je dis bien peut-être - d'autres qui arriveront selon mon humeur au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si ... ^^**

**Auteure : Bah moi... MissDattebayo... :p**

**Note : Pour ceux qui aurait vu quoique ce soit sur mon profil, je n'arrêtes pas "SOS" et la remplace par celle là, c'est juste un petit plaisir personnel (oui, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic... :'D ) que je veux faire partager car je l'adore. C'est tout. Et je répète que "SOS" est en pause, elle reprendra donc prochainement.**

**Note 2 : J'espère avoir respecté au maximum les caractères des personnages, si vous sentez qu'ils partent en vrille, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Comme toutes les autres choses qui pourraient vous gêner d'ailleurs... x)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

« -Héééé ! La mer !

-Raah… Koganei, c'est bon ! On l'a tous vu la mer ! »

Devant le ton employé par Kagami, l'autre à la tête de félin se calma aussitôt mais ne dissimula pas pour autant son enthousiasme vis-à-vis du paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre du bus.

Le rouge se retourna pour se remettre en position assise et posa machinalement son menton dans sa paume de main, coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir.

« -Ca ne va pas Kagami-kun ? demanda Kuroko, assis côté fenêtre qui venait de détourner le regard de celle-ci.

-Si… si… C'est juste que je crains le pire avec cet entraînement. »

Les images du précédent séjour à la plage organisé par leur coach dansant sous ses yeux ne le rassuraient pas vraiment. Surtout le passage de la course à pied pour récupérer ces foutues cannettes ! Bien sûr qu'il voulait s'améliorer mais il se connaissait et était certain que son corps souffrirait durant ces deux semaines intensives.

« -Je vois. Tu es à cran, en déduit son voisin de petite taille.

-Aah ?! Mais non ! s'offensa l'autre, vexé. »

Le bleuté le regarda de son air neutre mais ne dis rien. N'osant pas bouger - ni même cligner des yeux de peur de déclencher quelque chose dans le comportement de Tetsu – le rouge l'imita. L'échange visuel ne dura que quelques secondes mais Kagami lâcha un soupir de soulagement silencieux quand le regard de Kuroko retourna sur la vitre.

« -Je… je suis juste … excité à l'idée de cet entraînement ! mentit-il à moitié, une fausse joie sur le visage.

-Soit. »

Le plus grand des deux fusilla l'autre du regard, profitant que ce dernier ne le regarde pas mais croisa les bras violement avant de basculer la tête en arrière et de fermer les yeux. Malgré le fait qu'ils puissent voir la mer, elle était encore à une demi-heure de route, tout comme leur hôtel, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces dernières minutes de liberté pour économiser le plus d'énergie possible ?

* * *

L'équipe entière de Seirin était ravie de ces pseudo-vacances. Il ne fallait pas se moquer de la gueule du monde hein ; en pleine été et à la plage, un groupe de lycéens tout juste sortis d'un concours de sport ne vas pas que s'entraîner si ?

Kuroko releva la tête quand le bus s'arrêta et, remarquant que Kagami s'était finalement endormi, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir du véhicule, il posa Numéro 2 – jusqu'alors assoupi sur ses genoux – sur le torse du dunker.

L'effet fut immédiat sentant une présence lourde sur son thorax, Kagami ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et lorsqu'il reconnut ceux qui étaient en face de lui, il bondit dans l'allée en hurlant.

« -Waaah ! Kuroko, t'es fou ! »

Le rouge évita soigneusement le regard du bleuté et frotta ses jambes pour enlever une poussière invisible, reprenant lentement contenance. Celle-ci s'envola rapidement quand le passeur répliqua de sa voix habituel au combien frustrante

« -C'est pas comme s'il allait te manger non plus…

-Raaah ! Kurokoooo ! s'écria Kagami en sortant rapidement du bus, essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir le bleuté. Je sais pas ce qu'il me retient de t… »

Sa phrase se coupa quand il posa ses pieds sur le goudron du parking. La vue qu'il avait devant lui était incroyable ! Le Japon avait des plages comme ça ?! Celle qu'il avait sous les yeux pouvaient très bien rivaliser avec les américaines qu'il avait connues jusque-là…

Le sable était clair sans être d'un blanc pur et trop éblouissant et s'accordait parfaitement avec le bleu indigo de l'eau qui renvoyait la lumière du soleil. Certains endroits étaient plus clairs que d'autres, laissant supposer la profondeur marine d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il remarqua aussi que la route par laquelle ils étaient arrivés se trouvait devant une forêt. Assez boisée. Une plage entourée de nature… Les hôtels n'étant pas à même la plage, ils se voyaient de loin sans être trop présents.

L'endroit lui plaisait. Et même plus que ça d'ailleurs. Il se sentait gonflé à bloc !

Il balaya rapidement la plage du regard il n'y avait pas énormément de touristes mais ce n'était pas non plus désert, loin de là. Peut-être croiseraient-ils quelqu'un qu'ils connaitraient ?

Sans le remarquer, tous les autres membres de l'équipe avaient tous cette même réaction étonnés mais ravis. Ce fut Teppei qui les fit revenir sur terre en s'étirant bruyamment et recevant un claque de la part du capitaine en passant – pour avoir gâcher ce moment d'observation et de silence, ce qui était rare quand l'ensemble de l'équipe était réuni.

-Bon allez, commença l'unique fille présente, c'est parti ! Tout le monde prends ses valises et rejoins sa chambre. Rendez-vous ici pour 15h au maximum.

Le ton qu'elle employait ne laissait aucuns doutes sur la ponctualité que devrait avoir ses joueurs, qui d'ailleurs, le comprirent très bien. Aussitôt l'ordre donné, chacun obéit et se dirigea, valise à la main, vers leur hôtel.

C'était un bâtiment simple, d'un style occidental, et qui était tout à fait respectable. Les prix n'y étaient pas trop cher non plus.

Avant de partir, les joueurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour savoir avec qui dormiraient-ils, histoire d'économiser un peu en ne prenant pas une chambre chacun. Teppei et Hyuga se retrouvèrent donc à dormir dans la même chambre, ainsi que Kagami et Kuroko, le reste des premières années qui s'étaient divisées en trois groupe et Mitobe, Izuki et Koganei qui se retrouvaient à trois dans la même chambre, exceptionnellement car Riko refusait catégoriquement de dormir avec un homme.

Chaque groupe reçut sa clé en double et se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur. Tous descendirent au premier étage sauf Kagami, Kuroko, Teppei et leur capitaine, qui leur informa qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir une chambre au deuxième étage. Etage qui, selon lui, « possédait un balcon par chambre ».

« -Mouais, fit le rouge à moitié rassuré quand il avait vu l'air sadique naitre sur le visage du coach alors que les portes de métal se refermaient. »

Ce sourire ne cachait rien de bon selon lui. Et il avait raison il y avait bien un balcon - magnifique espace privé avec transats donnant sur la mer au loin – mais il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Et c'était un lit double.

Apparemment, Hyuga venait aussi de le découvrir, ce qui n'avait pas dû être dur vu la taille du fameux lit et la place qu'il prenait dans la pièce, car Kuroko et son ami entendirent un cri de colère suivi de phrases incompréhensible articulés par un Teppei pas très rassuré de l'état de son coéquipier.

Kuroko se contenta de hausser les épaules, pour la réaction de Hyuga et la découverte du lit double.

Kagami retint un soupir et commença à ranger ses affaires, rapidement suivi par le turquoise. Ce dernier fut plus rapide, pas étonnant vu la quantité minime d'habits qu'il avait emportés, et profita de son temps libre avant le rendez-vous pour trainer dans la chambre. Sa principale occupation se résumant à rester debout devant la porte d'entrée et à regarde Kagami s'affairer, Numéro 2 dans ses fins bras.

Le plus grand des deux sembla le remarquer et tourna la tête vers lui. Il fut frappé par le regard pénétrant du passeur. Gêné, il se mit à rosir mais ne dit rien et replongea dans sa tâche en s'efforçant d'oublier Kuroko.

Quand il eut terminé, il risqua quand même

« -On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? M'ennui… »

Etonné de la réponse de son ombre, Kagami arqua ses sourcils et, ayant de la pitié pour lui, proposa

« -Tu veux aller faire un tour ? On a encore un bon quart d'heure devant nous.

-D'accord, répondit sagement l'autre en reposant son chien à terre. »

Et ce fut de cette façon qu'ils se retrouvèrent perdus sur la plage, comme deux idiots citadins – Numéro 2 s'étant enfui vers la forêt dès le début de la promenade sans que cela affole plus que ça son maitre qui affirmait qu'il « reviendrait comme il le faisait toujours ».

Ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, ils se doutaient quand même que l'heure du rendez-vous devait être passé depuis quelques temps déjà.

« -Raah… Le coach va nous exploser, se lamenta Kagami la tête dans les mains.

-C'est de ta faute aussi.

-Pardon ?!

-C'est toi qui as voulu faire un tour, expliqua le turquoise.

-Mais c'est pour toi que j'ai proposé ça ! Et puis, t'étais pas obligé de dire oui hein…

-…

-Hé ! M'ignores pas !

-…

-Tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver la route au moins, soupira le rouge. »

Kuroko tourna la tête vers lui et finit par hocher la tête, toujours silencieux. Kagami se retourna vivement et se jura les poings serrés qu'un jour, il lui ferait payer son mutisme.

« -Oh, Aomine-kun et Kise-kun.

-Ah ah, très drôle Kuroko, maugréa la lumière.

-Oy ! Mais c'est pas Tetsu ? Héé, Kise ! Viens par là, y'a Tetsu ! lança une voix. »

Kagami manqua de s'étrangler. Aomine ici ?! Et Kise ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

« -Kyyyah ! Kurokocchin ! cria une autre voix, tout aussi familière que la première.

-T'es tout seul ? demanda Aomine.

-Non. Kagami-kun est derrière moi. La chose muette là, répondit innocemment le plus petit des lycéens présents. »

Cette fois, le dunker se retourna et fusilla son ombre d'un air rageur, une veine battante visible sur la tempe.

« -C'est moi le muet ici ?!

-Ah bah ouais… Il est là, râla Aomine, un air moqueur dans le regard.

-Bien le bonjour Kagamicchi, lança joyeusement Kise les yeux fermés et la main levé. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse du rouge qui était occupé à fusiller le bronzé du regard.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Kuroko, de son ton naturel.

-Aominecchi et moi, on n…

-Kise, le coupa l'autre, m'a forcé à l'accompagner ici pour ses shootings photos.

-Non, rectifia le blond, tu es venu pour voir les filles sur la plage. »

Il se pencha vers les deux autres, mit ses mains autour sa bouche et dit de façon clair de sorte que même le bleu l'entende ;

« -Il a tout de suite accepté quand je lui ai dit que certaines filles devaient surement avoir de gros seins. »

Rouge de honte, Aomine envoya un coup de pied agressif dans les fesses de Kise qui atterrit dessus quelques mètres plus loin.

« -Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, Aomine-kun… Tu n'étais pas obligé de frapper Kise-kun pour rien.

-Ce n'est plus un secret, maintenant, précisa le rouge à son coéquipier.

-…

-Faut assumer aussi Daiki ! le taquina le dunker.

-Ta gueule toi ! lança le bleu, toujours aussi rouge, voir même un peu plus. »

Kagami s'esclaffa de plus belle devant l'air contrarié du bronzé et les deux autres décidèrent qu'un commun accord de l'ignorer.

« -Et vous ? Pourquoi z'êtes là ?

-Notre coach voulait un nouvel entraînement à la plage, raconta le turquoise au bleu.

-Mais alors ils sont où les autres ?

-On s'est perdus, expliqua sans complexe l'interrogé, ce qui calma le rouge.

-Perdus ?! Ici ? Mais quelle bande d'imbécile … Faut juste revenir sur vos pas !

-Ah oui. Je n'y avais pas pensé, chuchota pour lui-même Kuroko. »

Kagami et Aomine le dévisagèrent puis leurs regards se croisèrent.

« -C'est dans ces moments comme ça où je suis content de plus être dans la même équipe que Tetsu ! ricana le bleu.

-Parle pour toi, lança Kise qui était – enfin – revenu sur ses jambes. Moi, je t'aimerais toujours autant Kurokocchi ! »

Le turquoise fut entouré du corps du blond qui s'accrochait à lui dans ce qui devait être un câlin amical, alors que de leurs côtés, Kagami et Kuroko gémissaient de dégout rien qu'à l'idée de devoir subir ça…

L'étreinte de Kise s'éternisant, tout comme le silence entre les quatre jeunes hommes, Aomine finit par le briser en demandant au rouge

« -J'ai repéré un terrain de basket près d'ici. Ça te dit ?

-Et comment ! »

Le bleu fit un sourire à l'autre, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Il faut dire que ce sourire était tellement… amical.

Attends une seconde, pensa Taiga, Aomine vient de faire un sourire amical ?!

« -T'as une balle au moins ? le questionna-t-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du duo étrange aux yeux des autres touristes.

-Evidemment que j'en ai une, baka ! s'écria le bleu sur un air évident. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Kagami le suivit néanmoins en silence. Il avait bien l'intention de se défouler sur ce type, même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner contre lui aujourd'hui. Il se connaissait trop bien pour affirmait que malgré ses progrès évidents, il n'avait toujours pas rattrapé le bronzé.

Donc, il se défoulerait sur le bleu et ferait tout pour que ce dernier se donne à fond.

Mais autre chose arriva que ce que le rouge venait de prévoir un groupe de jeunes hommes étaient déjà sur le terrain de street-basket et ne semblaient visiblement pas prêts à laisser la place à deux lycéens.

Aomine observa du coin de l'œil Kagami regard déterminé, moral haut et une envie d'en découdre, le mental était là. Le physique aussi mais ça, le bronzé le savait déjà un petit moment à force d'avoir regardé le rouge pour prévoir ses coups durant les matchs dans lesquels ils s'affrontaient, Aomine avait fini par connaître par cœur ses gestes et désormais, il les admirait. Il aimait voir les muscles roulaient sous la peau légèrement tanné du rouge, voir ses jambes se bandaient avant un saut que seul leur propriétaire pouvait faire, voir les doigts bougeaient comme s'ils possédait une vie à eux seul et surtout, il aimait remarquer cette étincelle, mélange de folie et de rage, dissimulée derrière deux iris rouges et qui ne se déclenchait qu'en présence d'un adversaire redouté et que le dunker rêvait de battre un jour. Et à force de regarder ce corps sans arrêt pour mieux le comprendre, il avait fini par le désirer et oui, maintenant, Aomine Daiki en était amoureux. Il était fou de ce que possédait Taiga. Mais seulement voilà, s'il aimait le corps à en mourir, le caractère qu'il l'habitait, c'était une autre chose. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à s'en rapprocher à et faire comprendre au rouge qu'il aimerait être autre chose qu'un rival à battre. Peut-être ce séjour à la plage l'aiderait-il ?

Reprenant ses esprit, le bleu réalisa qu'il refusait de partir sans avoir joué. Alors il regarda rapidement – et avec beaucoup moins d'envie – les cinq hommes déjà présents à son arrivée sur le terrain ; au vu de la taille de leurs muscles, ils ne devaient pas jouer souvent au basket et surement que pour le plaisir d'un match amical de temps en temps entre potes.

« -Oy les mecs ! cria-t-il alors à leurs intentions. »

L'un deux s'arrêta pour récupérer la balle qui rebondissait et la cala sous son bras. Il leva son menton vers le bleu et lança à son tour

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous deux contre vous. Un match en 20 points. »

Kagami dévisagea l'autre. Eux ? Jouer ensemble ?! Non non non ! Pas possible ça !

« -Vous rigolez ?

-J'ai l'air de me marrer peut-être là ? cracha le bronzé. »

Les autres remarquèrent qu'en effet, Aomine ne rigolait pas. Et certains, en voyant son regard assassin, ne furent pas très rassurés à l'idée de dire non. Leur leader semblait du même avis d'ailleurs et accepta finalement l'offre.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kagami se trouvait à la gauche d'Aomine, sur le terrain de goudron. Trop tard pour refuser de jouer, se dit-il. Et puis, l'envie de se battre aux côtés d'Aomine et non contre lui le dégoutait moins qu'il n'aurait cru.

« -L'équipe qui gagne à le terrain pour le reste de la soirée, annonça le bronzé d'un ton qui ne permettait pas la contradiction. »

Dans un silence de mort, la balle fut lancée en l'air et Aomine laissa l'équipe adverse s'en emparer. Un rictus malsain apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il leur fait croire qu'ils ont l'avantage, devina Kagami.

« -Je prends la balle pour le premier panier, Taiga.

-Eh ! Ne m'appelles pas comm… »

Ses mots s'éteignirent tous seul sans que lui-même s'en rende compte. De toute façon, personne ne s'en été rendu compte Aomine, une fois sa phrase finie, avait bondi sur l'homme qui possédait actuellement la balle et, sans perdre de temps inutilement, avait donné un coup de paume qui dirigea le projectile orange sur la gauche. Vexé d'être arrêté par un plus jeune que lui, l'homme bondit derrière la balle pour tenter de l'avoir. Ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas. Aomine envoya le ballon sur la droite d'un coup de poignet fulgurant et le récupéra dans un bond de la même vitesse. Les cinq joueurs adverses ne comprirent rien et ne réagirent pas quand le lycéen bondit et mit un des premiers paniers du match.

« -Deux pour nous bandes de nazes, rigola Aomine. »

Le reste du match fut rapide et la fin évidente ; aucuns paniers ne rentra côté lycéen. Les cinq hommes, dépités, ne jouaient plus et attendaient impatiemment la fin du match pour quitter le lieu.

« -Eh ! Bougez vous un peu, c'est la dernière balle ! s'exclama Kagami en revenant du panier d'où il avait fait un dunk puissant à avoir failli casser le cercle.

-Il a raison ! Si vous ne défendez pas votre territoire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas digne de lui alors comptez sur moi pour ne pas pouvoir revenir ici ! continua Aomine. »

Aomine est d'accord avec moi ?... se demanda Kagami, perplexe. Bah, ça doit être pour gagner le match…

Les hommes se dévisagèrent, anxieux jouaient comme si leur vie en dépendait pour rien sachant que c'était la dernière balle ou ne rien faire et ne plus jamais pouvoir remettre un pied sur ce terrain ? L'honneur masculin choisit pour eux et ils décidèrent de jouer. De nouveau en position d'attaque comme au début du match, leurs corps épuisés semblaient renaître.

« -J'aime mieux ça, chuchota le bleu. »

Et le match reprit, plus endiablé et beaucoup plus amusant pour ses joueurs. Kagami réussit à récupérer la balle et avança rapidement parmi les joueurs.

Ils se donnent à fond mais ils ne sont toujours pas au niveau, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Alors qu'il venait de passer le quatrième joueur, le dernier se posta devant lui avec un regard de meurtrier. Sa position de défense était parfaite et il se trouvait trop loin du panier pour permettre au rouge de réaliser un de ses sauts extraordinaires.

Feintant une première fois, l'adversaire faillit tomber dans le piège. A la deuxième, il n'y réagit carrément pas. C'est alors qu'une idée traversa l'esprit du tigre qui le surpris lui-même. Rien que le fait qu'il y ai pensé l'étonna.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, il repéra Aomine et d'un coup de bras puissant, il lui passa la balle. Ne s'y attendant pas, le bleu réagit tard mais pas assez pour la manquer. Le ballon passa de sa main gauche à celle de droite puis il s'élança. Contournant les obstacles – alias les joueurs adverses – le bleu s'élança sur le terrain goudronné et après un 360° parfait, réalisa un dunk de la même qualité.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, les battus se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie du lieu sans un regard en arrière.

« -Pfuh ! Font pitié. Ca fait les beaux et quand on leur demande de jouer, y'a plus personnes, râla Aomine. »

Kagami hocha la tête puis s'essuya le front de son T-shirt, laissa voir son ventre aux yeux du bleu, qui en profita pleinement, ce que l'autre ne remarqua pas. Contrairement à lui, l'as de Touou ne suai pas et n'était presque pas essoufflé.

Détachant son regard du corps de Kagami, l'autre lui demanda s'il avait soif. Il reçut une réponse affirmative. Se dirigeant vers son sac, le bronzé en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il jeta à l'autre. Elle fut vidée entièrement.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Kagami décida de jouer sur la simplicité et souffla ;

« -Merci.

-Hin. Mais de rien Taiga. »

Ledit Taiga tiqua quand l'autre prononça son prénom mais ne réagit pas plus. Après tout, en quoi cela était gênant tant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux ? Et puis, cela avait l'air d'amuser Aomine vu le sourire qu'il avait…

« -T'es toujours en forme pour un match en un contre un ?

-Bien sur que oui !

-Cool, susurra le bleu, défonce toi. »

Kagami plissa les yeux vers son interlocuteur puis partir se saisir de la balle, toujours au fond du terrain. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, d'où la chaleur extrême et la soif de Kagami se fit sentir de nouveau. Avalant sa salive, il se mit en position d'attaque en face du bleu et s'élança.

« -Kagami Taiga ! cria une voix hystérique. »

Le rouge s'arrêta dans son élan et jura pour lui-même.

« -Hé, c'est pas ton équipe ? demanda Aomine.

-Très bonne perspicacité, Daiki, râla l'interrogé en appuyant sur le dernier mot. »

Riko entra d'un pas furieux dans le terrain et s'apprêter à crier quand elle reconnut la personne qui accompagnait son joueur.

« - A… Aomine ?

-Lui-même, ricana ce dernier.

-Il est où Kuroko ? demanda Kagami en profitant que son coach se soit calmée.

-C'est justement ce qu'on devrait te demander non ? fit Hyuga d'un air inquiet.

-…

-Je suis là, fit une voix.

-Ah ! Kuroko ! cria Kagami en sursautant devant Aomine qui se moqua silencieusement de lui.

-Problème résolu, nous avons retrouvés nos deux joueurs, lança joyeusement Teppei.

-Non non non ! Rien n'est résolu ! rectifia la brune, sa colère retrouvée. Ils ne sont pas venus au rendez-vous et préféraient s'amuser à la place !

-Je ne m'a… commença le rouge.

-Je viens d'arriver, le coupa Kuroko en se justifiant de manière plutôt égoïste.

-Raaah ! Teme ! s'emporta sa lumière.

-Bref ! Vous étiez tous les deux absents et vous en subirez les conséquences, annonça Riko avec une aura terrifiante qui figea le dunker sur place. »

C'est ce moment que choisi Numéro 2 pour réapparaître. L'animal aux yeux clairs galopa passivement jusqu'au ballon, qui était retourné au sol, et s'affala dessus comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Le rouge remercia mentalement le chien d'avoir stoppé la menace du coach. Je te revaudrais ça toi ! se promit-il.

Aomine, profitant du court silence, ouvrit la bouche

« -Je vais rentrer moi. »

Kagami s'apprêta à répliquer, presque déçu de le voir partir comme ça sans avoir pu jouer contre lui. Mais avant qu'il est eu le temps de réagir, Aomine le salua de la main, lui Kagami Taiga, et, avant de tourner au coin de la rue, il lança bien haut

« -A bientôt Taiga ! »

Les autres personnes présentes dévisagèrent le dénommé Taiga. Taiga ? Venant de la bouche d'Aomine ?

« -Aurait-on stopper une nouvelle amitié ? se risqua Riko, curieuse et moqueuse.

-Non, juste un match, cracha Kagami, presque insulté d'être classé comme un ami du bleu.

-Se pourrait-il que votre relation puisse s'améliorer avec un peu de maturité ? le taquina-t-elle.

-Non ! C'est hors de question ! Ce type est… prétentieux. »

Mais ces paroles ne reflétaient absolument pas ce qu'il pensait. Aujourd'hui, il avait découvert un Aomine différent. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il avait juste vu sous un autre angle en jouant avec lui, et non en le combattant.

La dernière phrase du bleu lui revint en mémoire : « A bientôt … ». Se rêveraient-ils avant la fin du séjour ? Son inconscient l'espérait secrètement.

« -Au fait Kuroko ? Il est où Kise ? réalisa le lycéen aux cheveux rouges.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu derrière un groupe de filles en maillots de bain. Kise-kun est imprudent. »

Peut-être imprudent mais chanceux pensèrent la plupart des garçons présents, hormis Kagami qui se demandait toujours pourquoi Aomine le préoccupait tant depuis son départ.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Review's please ? ^w^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos review's qui m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira toute autant et que vous serez encore plus nombreux à me lire ! Encore merci ! :D**

**Je réponds aux review's par PM si vous avez un compte et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous trouverez la réponse de votre commentaire sur mon profil ;)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas de moi mais l'histoire si.**

**Note : Je crois que ce deuxième chapitre est plus long que le premier mais je ne me voyais pas couper cette scène (je pense que vous allez comprendre xD) mais cela ne dois pas déranger non ? D'avoir un long chapitre ? ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Epuisé, Kagami se laissa tomber sur le transat du balcon. Il faisait bon malgré l'heure tardive, une légère brise rafraichissant l'atmosphère encore tiède. Il soupira d'aise et leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder les étoiles. Les nuages n'étant pas au rendez-vous, elles brillaient sans limites et créaient une œuvre abstraite sur le bleu foncé nocturne.

Aussitôt, le rouge le compara aux cheveux d'Aomine. Il n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis que sa « punition » avait démarrée. Autrement dit, depuis qu'il avait fait le plus long et douloureux jogging de sa vie. Toute une après-midi ! Ce n'était pas humain !

Désormais, ses jambes le faisaient horriblement souffrir et il était sûre de ne pas pouvoir sauter avant le lendemain. Et encore, pensa-t-il, ce serait un miracle ! Il ne raterait plus jamais un rendez-vous de Riko tant qu'elle serait sa coach, c'était désormais certain !

Il s'étira bruyamment et ne remarqua donc pas Kuroko qui prenait place sur le transat voisin.

« -Kagami-kun, je vais me coucher.

-Waaah !

-…

-Raah, Kuroko, tu peux jamais prévenir quand tu fais ça ?! s'étrangla le rouge après s'être remis de sa peur.

-…

-Bon, tu disais ?

-Je vais me coucher.

-Déjà ?! Mais il est même pas 22h !

-Je suis fatigué.

-Pfuh, t'as même pas couru la moitié de ce que j'ai fait et t'es crevé…

-Tu es plus endurant, Kagami-kun.

-Euh… merci ? »

Kuroko se releva et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner dans la chambre.

« -Sacré p'tit mec, rigola doucement le lycéen. »

De nouveau seul, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder et ferma les yeux, à l'aise.

Ces dernières, centrées sur le basket, dévièrent rapidement sur le match de l'après-midi et arrivèrent finalement sur un certain bronzé. Tous ses gestes, ses sauts, ses paniers, ses lancers se gravaient sur les paupières fermées de Kagami. Et ses sourires et ses paroles semblaient clignoter dans son esprit.

Kagami ouvrit les yeux, effrayé. Mais qu'est-ce que ce type lui avait fait bon sang ?! Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à lui ?!

Se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se réveiller mentalement, il s'étira de nouveau et se leva, bien décidé de se sortir Aomine de l'esprit. Une seule façon, s'occuper. Parce qu'il n'avait pas sommeil malgré un épuisement certain.

Basket ? Non, il n'avait envie, ni de jouer seul, ni de nuit. Et puis, il était certain que quoi qu'il fasse avec la balle, cela lui rappellerait le bleu. Jogging ? Non plus, il avait assez donné pour aujourd'hui. Un autre sport lui vint à l'esprit, la natation. Il n'était pas allé à la mer depuis son arrivée et l'eau semblait être agréable alors pourquoi pas… Cela pourrait même faire du bien à ses muscles douloureux.

Il entra dans la chambre et la traversa en silence pour ne pas réveiller Kuroko, allongé en travers du lit. Mais du coup, si Kuroko dormait dans le lit, où allait-il dormir lui ? Hors de question de le faire aux côtés du turquoise ! Bah, je verrais ça en rentrant, se dit-il en procrastinant inconsciemment.

Il sortit tranquillement de l'hôtel en passant par l'accueil désert hormis quelques silhouettes derrière le comptoir et une assise sur un siège. Elle lui faisait dos et Kagami ne reconnut pas les yeux bleus marine qui le hantaient depuis le début de l'après-midi. Dehors, se fiant à son instinct et sa mémoire, le rouge se dirigea vers la direction qui lui semblait la plus cohérente pour rejoindre la plage.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuses et douloureuses malgré sa vitesse de déplacement, il se retrouva sur la plage en faisant face aux vagues noires sur un sable assombri par la nuit. Il n'y avait personne à part lui et quelques mouettes au loin. En souriant d'anticipation, il s'approcha de l'eau sombre. Il retira ses baskets qu'il jeta loin derrière lui et avança dans le liquide froid. Ce qui n'était pas prévu. Mais il lutta contre la température et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que son short fut atteint.

Il fit alors demi-tour pour le retirer et son T-shirt connut le même sort. C'est en caleçon qu'il retourna se baigner. Il s'habitua rapidement et commença à s'éloigner de la rive. L'eau se faisait plus profonde et plus sombre à chaque brassées tout comme ses mollets et ses cuisses se faisaient plus douloureuses.

Il rebroussa le chemin et fit quelques aller-retour de crawl à une vitesse modérée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, satisfait de cette virée nocturne bienfaisante, il entendit un bruit à sa droite. Comme si quelqu'un venait de plonger. Malheureusement pour lui, la luminosité n'était pas en sa faveur et il ne vit rien. Il resta immobile à scruter les alentours et, tenta de voir sous l'eau. Mais rien ne bougea.

J'ai dû rêver se dit-il, plus ridiculisé par rapport à sa réaction d'enfant qu'effrayé.

En quelques coups de jambes, il rejoignit la plage et mit pied à terre, l'eau lui arrivant au nombril.

« -Elle est bonne non ? »

Kagami sursauta. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un.

« -C'est une manie chez la Génération des Miracles d'effrayer les gens ? râla-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à Aomine dont seulement la tête sortait de l'eau. »

C'était d'ailleurs un peu effrayant, ses cheveux trop sombres pour être vu, se confondaient avec les alentours et sa peau bronzé le dissimulait un peu plus. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux le trahissait. Et son fameux sourire aussi, quoique l'eau le coupait au beau milieu…

« -Je croyais que tu m'avais repéré vu que tu tournais autour de moi depuis mon arrivée, s'étonna le bleu.

-Quoi ? Je t'ai peut-être entendu plonger de je-ne-sais-où mais je ne t'ai pas tourné autour.

-Peut-être pas volontairement mais c'est ce que tu faisais, ricana-t-il. »

Kagami soupira. C'était bien le moment d'apparaître ! Maintenant qu'il voulait juste dormir… Néanmoins, il était curieux de savoir d'où avait plongé le bronzé vu le bruit, il n'avait pas pu le faire d'un endroit aussi bas que la plage.

« -T'as sauté d'où ?

-Du ponton.

-Du ponton ?

-Hun. Tu l'as pas vu en arrivant ?

-Euh… non. »

Aomine s'approcha de lui et une fois à sa hauteur, il désigna du doigt une énorme forme plus sombre que le ciel que le rouge n'avait absolument pas vu.

Remarquant que le bleu dégageait de la chaleur et qu'il, était justement mort de froid, il se rapprocha sans le remarquer de lui. Mais cela n'échappa pas à l'autre, bien au contraire.

Désirant de plus en plus le corps du rouge, il se colla presque à lui et inventa une excuse pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible

« -Tu le vois ou pas ? Là bas ? insista-t-il en tendant de nouveau le bras

-Oui c'est bon ! Je suis pas aveugle hein !

-C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans l'eau tout à l'heure…

-Il faisait nuit !

-Il le fait même plus encore maintenant, s'amusa à le taquiner le bleu. »

Ne voyant rien à répondre à cette réalité, le rouge s'éloigna de lui et sortit de l'eau, se rendant enfin compte de sa tenue plus que légère. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et fit dos au bleu pour cacher cette réaction.

« -Moi, j'y retourne. Tu viens ?

-Mouais. Mais pas longtemps.

-Mais c'est qu'on est un gentil garçon qui se couche tôt, se moqua Aomine en sortant de l'eau, se frottant les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-Ta gueule, je suis juste crevé.

-C'est donc pour cette raison que t'es venu te baigner à 22h…

-Ta gueule, répéta le rouge, plus vexé qu'autre chose que l'autre arrive si bien à le contrarier. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fameux ponton et Aomine se prépara à plonger. Juste avant de sauter, il précisa ;

« -Fait gaffe, c'est profond.

-Ah euh… ok. Merci. »

Aomine se mit à sourire puis s'élança. Le saut était parfait rapide, précis, simple et efficace. Kagami se surpris à l'admirer. Il entendit le corps bronzé entrait dans l'eau dans un bruissement mouillé et le vit réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin au bout de quelques secondes d'apnée.

Kagami fit de même mais alors qu'il sauta, un de ses mollets lui donna l'impression de se déchirer et il tomba vers l'eau noire sans prévoir l'arrivée.

Le plaquage fut brutal et bruyant. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparé à celle de sa jambe. Il dut utilisé toute son énergie pour remonter à la surface à l'aide de l'autre, et quand enfin, il y arriva, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Aomine tout sourire et moqueur.

« -Bah alors Taiga, on sait pas plonger ?

-Raah, putain mais ferme la ! Je me suis explosé le mollet ! cracha le rouge, furieux. »

Le regard saphir changea aussitôt et Kagami sentit un bras passé sous ses aisselles. Tout sembla alors plus facile.

« -Mais qu'est-ce tu fous teme ?! Lâche moi ! s'énerva le blessé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? s'inquiéta malgré lui l'autre lycéen. »

Etonné par le ton que prenait la voix grave du bleu, Kagami le dévisagea en silence.

« -Quoi ? demanda Aomine. J'ai un truc sur la gueule ?!

-Non non... Tu peux me lâcher ? C'est… gênant en fait.

-Pas question, je te ramène sur la plage.

-Mais je peux le faire tout seul ça ! pesta une nouvelle fois le rouge.

-Ah ouais ? Bah vas-y alors. »

Et Aomine le lâcha. Sous le coup de la surprise, Kagami coula d'un bon 50 centimètre mais se reprit rapidement et sa tête ressortie de l'eau. Il se dirigea lentement vers la rive qui lui semblait affreusement loin et il comprit que le bleu avait raison… Il n'y arriverait pas. Mais son honneur était en jeu et il refusait de le perdre avec ce type. Alors il continua.

« -Oy Taiga ! Fais pas le con. T'es crevé. »

Rien à foutre, pensa l'interpellé. Je continue et je finis sans toi.

Mais nager devenait de plus en plus dur et bientôt, à cause de sa journée épuisante, ses muscles le lâchèrent. Tous. Plus aucuns ne lui obéit et il s'enfonça dans la masse noire qu'était la mer. Il lui était impossible de remonter à la surface et il pensa qu'Aomine devait bien s'amuser là haut.

Quel con, pesta-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il parlait du bleu ou de lui.

La sensation qu'il ressentait l'intriguait ; toute personne sensée aurait due penser que c'était sa dernière heure, les muscles endoloris et en train de couler dans la mer en pleine nuit. Mais non, le rouge savait qu'il remonterait à la surface. Et non pas de lui-même mais grâce à Aomine. Il supposait que c'était le comportement étrange du bleu de cette journée qui le rendait si débile, lui, de compter ainsi sur les autres. Mais il avait confiance en lui.

Alors il attendit, se laissant couler, en essayant de maîtriser le peu d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons.

Mais Aomine ne venait toujours pas. Et l'oxygène commençait à être plus que nécessaire. Levant les yeux aux dessus de lui, Kagami n'arrivait plus à se repérer tout était noir. Et il continuait encore de couler. C'était vraiment profond !

Poussant sur ses jambes une dernière fois, il gagna quelques mètres mais cet effort fut cher payé. Une douleur aigue se fit sentir derrière son tibia et sous le coup, il cracha le reste d'air qu'il avait en ouvrant la bouche pour crier – silencieusement d'ailleurs. Il vit alors partir des bulles de tailles différentes qui luisaient sous la lumière de la lune et tendit inutilement la main dans un geste plus psychologique qu'autre chose…

Quelque chose sembla se refermer sur ses doigts et le tira. Il ne put qu'obéir. Il sentit alors un corps puissant contre son dos et un bras lui encercler le torse. Il s'y accrocha comme un enfant à une bouée et se laissa remonter en essayant de rester éveillé malgré le fait que ses poumons brulants empêchaient son cerveau de fonctionner correctement.

Une fois revenu à la surface, il inspira bruyamment plusieurs secondes et quand il se calma enfin, il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours le bras qui l'avait secouru. Il se retourna et se nez frôla celui d'Aomine. Il se mit à rougir bêtement en bégayant des remerciements et en essayant de s'éloigner du corps bronzé. Peine perdue, le bleu l'empêchant catégoriquement de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois de ses bras.

« -Maintenant que t'as compris que tu pouvais rien faire, tu me laisses faire, s'exclama Aomine, pas le moins du monde gêné par un poids contre lui.

-Ok… Mais grouilles alors !

-Fermer la et fais toi léger. »

Kagami obéit sagement, exténué. Ils rejoignirent la plage en quelques coups de battements de jambes du bleu et ce dernier porta le rouge sur son dos pour sortir de l'eau. Il le posa ensuite sur le sable froid et s'assit à ses côtés, silencieux.

« -Tu fais quoi là ? demanda le rouge, intrigué de la manœuvre du bleu.

-Ben je m'assois, expliqua bêtement l'interrogé.

-Je le vois ça ! s'énerva Kagami. Mais pourquoi tu rentres pas chez toi ? Enfin, à ton hôtel…

-… »

Aomine détourna le regard puis la tête et Kagami ne put voir la moue gênée qu'il arborait.

« -Hé ! Daiki ! Je te parle là ! »

Ledit Daiki se leva et disparut dans la nuit sous le regard ébahi de Kagami.

« -C'est ça ! Casses toi ! Laisses moi tout seul… termina dans un souffle le blessé. »

Il soupira ; rester seul ne l'enchantait pas vraiment et être avec Aomine lui plaisait plus que prévu. Mais bon, le bleu l'avait déjà sauvé de la noyade, il n'allait sûrement pas faire plus. C'était Aomine après tout ! se dit-il tristement.

Mais contre toute attente, l'as revint avec des vêtements sous le bras. Il regarda Kagami, amusé et railla ;

« -T'inquiètes pas Taiga, je vais pas te laisser tout seul dans le noir. T'aurais trop peur.

-Connard, souffla l'autre en faisant mine d'être vexé alors que le soulagement réchauffait son cœur.

-Tiens, tes fringues.

-Ah, merci, répondit Kagami en récupérant les habits. »

Il réalisa enfin qu'il était resté en caleçon depuis le début. Soudainement pudique, il se pressa d'enfiler son short tout en ignorant le sable qui frottait contre ses jambes mais il avait oublié ses crampes musculaires et l'habillage se révéla particulièrement douloureux et ridicule, d'un point du vue extérieur – alias, celui d'Aomine.

Prenant pitié de lui, ce dernier s'accroupi face à lui et le regarda, un air désespéré sur le visage.

« -Quoi ? lança Kagami, furieux de ne plus savoir mettre un short sans grimacer de douleur.

-Tu sais que tu fais pitié comme mec ?

-Tu sais que je t'emmerde toi ? »

Sourire moqueur accompagné d'un air supérieur.

« -Bon, allez. Je vais t'aider, fit le bleu en s'asseyant devant le rouge et en soulevant une de ses jambes pour y faire passer une partie du vêtement.

-Hé ! N… non mais ça va pas ?! Je… Non merci ! Je vais me débrouiller ! s'écria Kagami, les joues aussi rouges que ces cheveux.

-A toi de voir si tu veux être ridicule, continua l'autre en faisant de même avec la deuxième jambe.

-M… mais arrêtes ! Y'a personne ici ! Je m'en fous si je suis ridicule ou pas !

-Ah ouais ? Et moi Taiga ? Je suis où là exactement ? chuchota le bronzé en se penchant sur l'autre lycéen à moitié allongé sur le sable.

-Recules ! Je sais très bien où t'es !

-Et ça à l'air de t'affoler, susurra le bleu en souriant.

-Aomin… commença à s'énerver Kagami avant de s'interrompre brusquement en sentant des doigts sous ses fesses. »

Il fixa le bleu, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il se sentait soulevé du sol par deux mains puissantes. Un sourire de la part du bronzé le rendit toute chose et il ne reprit ses pensées que lorsqu'il retomba brutalement sur le sol meuble.

« -On peut savoir ce que tu viens de faire ?! s'énerva-t-il les joues cramoisies.

-Je viens de te faire enfiler un short, répliqua sur un ton neutre le bleu avant de rouler sur le dos et de passer ses bras derrière sa tête, jambe repliée, de nouveau sur la gauche du rouge.

-Comme si t'avais besoin de me peloter les fesses pour faire ça !

-T'allais pas garder ton froc en dessous de ton cul si ?

-… »

Kagami ne trouva rien à redire, se rendant compte qu'en effet, il devait bien passer son short sous ses fesses pour l'enfiler entièrement.

« -N'empêche que t'as profité ! souffla-t-il.

-T'as pas eu l'air de détester ça, remarqua l'autre.

-Non ! T'es qu'un pervers ! râla le rouge en lui tournant le dos, s'étalant du sable sur tout le côté droit du corps.

-Si tu le dis, Taiga.

-Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

-Tu m'appelles bien Daiki.

-C'est pas la même chose ! C'est toi qui a commencé…

-Ca c'est pas vrai. J'ai juste continué ce que tu avais commencé. T'étais pas obligé de suivre…

-J'ai une tête de soumis peut-être ?

-Bah là, je sais pas trop vu que je vois que ton dos… ricana le bleu d'un air joueur. »

Et la forme de tes fesses aussi, compléta-t-il mentalement.

« -Pfuh ! Va te faire foutre…

-Que de vilains mots de ta bouche, continua sur le même ton le bronzé.

-Mais dégage de là si ça te dérange tant que ça ! s'écria Kagami en se redressant brutalement, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu devrais arrêter de gesticuler sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? T'es pas ma mère que je sache, cracha le rouge sur les nerfs. Va peloter ta Momoi au lieu de faire ça sur mes fesses. »

Cette dernière phrase sembla retirer tout sens de l'humour de l'esprit d'Aomine qui tourna lentement sa tête vers le rouge avant de bondir sur lui, le visage fermé, et de lui saisir la gorge. Kagami, pas le moins du monde perturbé de cette main sur son cou, remarqua alors que le bleu était simplement en boxer depuis le début de leur discussion et la pensée qu'il soit assis à califourchon sur lui dans cette tenue plus que légère le fit rougir mais ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Au contraire même…

Attendez une seconde, se pourrait-il que cela l'excite ?! C'était apparemment le cas. Il s'efforça de respirer lentement pour ne pas se trahir ou, du moins, que son entrejambe réagisse au minimum.

« -Ne t'avises plus jamais de dire ça, cracha le bleu.

-Pourquoi ?! Si ça te déranges tant que ça, arrêtes de crier sur tous les toits que t'aimes les grosses poitrines !

-Tu comprends pas !

-Non, je comprends pas ! Je comprends pas ton comportement ni tes sourires ni toutes ses attentions ! T'es bizarre depuis aujourd'hui !

-…

-Alors si tu pouvais te relever de mon corps et me laissait rentrer à l'hôtel.

-Ok… répondit le bleu après un silence. Je te raccompagne. »

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas tout seul, Kagami ne protesta pas. Il lui demanda juste de s'habiller, ce que fit Aomine, par respect pour les éventuels touristes qu'ils pourraient croiser en chemin.

Juste avant de partir, Aomine s'accroupit devant le rouge et l'aida à enfiler ses chaussures. En silence. Kagami ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les gestes du bleu était délicats et chaleureux. Très agréables aussi.

Le rouge se secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Décidément, aujourd'hui n'était pas le meilleur jour de sa vie !

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as ? fit Aomine en se relevant, voyant l'autre s'agiter.

-Hum… euh… j'ai froid, mentit ce dernier.

-En même temps, t'es torse nu …

-Ah oui. Merde.

-...

-Euh… tu peux… tu peux m'aider à mettre mon sweat ? »

Aomine se mit à sourire perversement. Bien sûr qu'il allait l'aider ! Il se ré-accroupit donc aux côtés du rouge et fit passer les manches du gilet autour de ses bras.

« -Baisse la tête, ordonna-t-il. »

Kagami s'exécuta silencieux et gêné. Sa réaction vis-à-vis d'Aomine était vraiment des plus étranges… C'est comme si chaque endroit qu'il touche me brule ensuite, pensa-t-il.

Quand il sentit les doigts bronzés passaient sur son torse pour tirer le vêtement, il ne peut réprimer un frisson que sentit parfaitement le bleu, bien qu'il ne le fit pas remarquer. S'attardant sur les courbes du rouge, il choisit de ne pas y rester trop longtemps pour demeurer discret mais finit tout de même par aplatir un pli inexistant sur la hanche du blessé pour profiter au maximum de ce toucher qu'il souhaitait depuis pas mal de temps.

Puis, quand il s'estima rassasié du corps du rouge – pour le moment du moins –, il l'aida à se mettre debout en passant un des bras de l'autre derrière son cou et en passant un de ses propres bras sous l'aisselle du rouge. Après quelques premières minutes laborieuses pour se coordonner, ils finirent pas sortir de la plage et à avancer plus rapidement.

Sur le trottoir, Kagami donna des indications au bleu pour trouver son hôtel, ignorant que le bronzé savait parfaitement où le bâtiment se situait. Le bleu restant soigneusement silencieux et se contentant d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Ils y arrivèrent au bout d'un quart d'heure et Aomine proposa au rouge de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, ce que ce dernier accepta sans réfléchir, épuisé.

« -C'est quoi ton numéro de chambre ? demanda discrètement le bleu dans le hall.

-Euh… je sais plus… 200 et quelques… Peut-être 205…

-…

-C'est 205 je te dit !

-Ok, ok… ricana Aomine en réalisant quelque chose d'agréable, que Kagami ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à remarquer lui non plus. Après, à voir si cela lui ferait le même effet. »

Enfin dans l'ascenseur – l'état de Kagami rendant impossible l'utilisation des escaliers –, le rouge réalisa enfin qu'il avait été avec Aomine depuis plus d'une bonne heure et ce depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train de plonger.

Attendez une minute, se dit Kagami, il a plongé alors que j'étais déjà dans l'eau ! Ca veut dire…

« -… que tu me suivais ? finit-il tout haut.

-Hum ?

-Je me disais, comment t'as fait pour être au même endroit que moi à une heure si tardive.

-Une envie de nager soudaine, déconna le bleu.

-Tu sais que t'es pas très convaincant ? »

Aomine plongea alors son regard saphir dans celui de rubis et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger les deux jeunes hommes dans cet échange.

Le bleu ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'autre, les yeux emplis de désir c'est qu'il était sexy comme ça, le tigre ! Les cheveux ébouriffés et les fringues trempés, qui moulaient plus ou moins son corps. Son regard en devint même langoureux et cela réchauffa une certaine partie du corps du rouge. C'était la première qu'on le regardait comme ça et ce n'était apparemment pas pour lui déplaire.

Il tourna intentionnellement la tête, dévoilant un cou musclé mais parfait. Il voulait voir si Aomine ressentait ce que son regard exprimait sans tabous. Et si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait certainement pas se retenir de sauter sur la nuque offerte du lycéen roux. Et c'était sans compter la position que ce dernier prenait petit à petit, faisant monter la température d'un cran dans la cabine.

La joue gauche posée sur le mur et les mains au même endroit quoique plus bas, son torse se cambrait de plus en plus vers l'avant régulièrement suivi de son bassin. Et son corps ondulait comme ça dans une lenteur d'une sensualité incroyable.

Le bleu le dévorait littéralement des yeux, faisant son maximum pour ne pas le violer sur place. Et croyez-le ou non, c'était une chose très dure pour l'as dont le niveau d'excitation augmentait au fur et à mesure.

Mais tout craqua quand le regard de Kagami croisa le sien. Le rouge semblait s'y connaître pour mettre son corps en valeur et ses yeux pouvait apparemment exprimer autre chose que du mépris comme on pouvait souvent le voir pendant les matchs. Actuellement, du point de vue du bleu, Taiga n'était que luxure.

Aomine se jeta littéralement en avant et ses deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autres de la tête du rouge dans un bruit sourd. Les deux torses se frôlèrent.

« -On peut savoir ce qu'il te prends Taiga ? susurra Aomine, d'une voix rauque et un sourire malsain sur le visage. On peut savoir pourquoi tu te prends pour une strip-teaseuse dans un ascenseur ?

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger si ? répliqua sur le même ton ledit Taiga. »

C'est alors que les portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur le couloir silencieux du deuxième étage. Les deux échangèrent un regard et Kagami sembla retrouver ses esprits. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du bleu et se mit à rougir furieusement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'as pris ?! Je suis gay ou quoi ?! se cria-t-il mentalement.

« -Daiki… Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Ah, mais ça ne vas pas être possible ça, chuchota l'autre, la tête nichée dans le cou du rouge. »

Deux mains bronzées passèrent sur le devant du torse du roux et descendirent lentement. Un coup de coude bien placé fit reculer le bleu de deux pas et ils se retrouvèrent enfin hors de l'ascenseur.

« -Waah, t'es con… gémit le bleu en se tenant les côtes.

-Non, juste crevé. »

Il s'appuya contre le mur et avança seul dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre se trouva devant lui. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais ... il avait oublié sa clé à l'intérieur alors qu'il sortait de celle-ci rapidement pour ne pas déranger Kuroko.

« -Et merde, jura-t-il, furieux contre lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ya ?

-J'ai pas ma clé.

-Hin hin, c'est là que j'interviens, ricana Aomine en sortant de sa poche un bout de métal.

-Hé ! Pourquoi t'as ma clé ?! s'étrangla le rouge devant l'air ravi de l'autre.

-La tienne ? Non, c'est la mienne celle-là.

-Eh ?

-Bah parce que c'est ma chambre ici, répondit joyeusement le bleu en ouvrant une porte voisine. »

Kagami cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« -Non, merci. Je préfère dormir dans le couloir, fit-il sur un ton clair.

-Allez, tu fais déjà assez pitié. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus en pleine nuit.

-J'en doute Daiki. Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ascenseur.

-La faut à qui aussi ? ricana le bleu. »

Pas tort, pensa le rouge. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris cette fois-là… Il devait vraiment être crevé. Ou en manque sexuellement. Ou peut-être même les deux !

« -Oh et puis merdre hein, s'écria-t-il.

-Tu peux t'énerver mais dans ma chambre. On est quand même en pleine nuit-là et dans un couloir d'hôtel, remarqua intelligemment Aomine.

-…

-Bon ? Tu restes pioncer dans ce couloir ?

-Tu… peux m'aider ? réussit à articuler pudiquement le rouge après un silence. »

Le bleu le dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air gêné qu'affichait le rouge. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le bronzé était discret.

« -Je croyais qu'il fallait être silencieux en pleine nuit, chuchota sur un ton de reproches le rouge, vexé. »

Le bleu se calma et aida le rouge à rentrer dans sa chambre.

Et Kagami y découvrit évidemment un lit double.

* * *

**Ah ah ! Je sais, c'est une fin sadique... XD Désolée... Mais vous auriez préféré que je coupe juste après l'ascenseur ? XD**

**Qu'avez vous penser de cette virée nocturne ? Je sais que Kagami a l'air un peu pitoyable quand il se noie... Désolée ! Je me ferais pardonner plus tard, je vous le promet ! ^v^**

**Le chapitre vous a plu ? Ou non ? N'hésitez pas à le dire !**

**Sinon, j'hésite à faire un KiseKuro étant donné que je n'aime pas trop ce couple. Z'en pensez quoi ? Oui ou non ? Et si vous avez d'autres idées pour d'autres couples, lâchez vous ! x)**

**Voilà ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Désolée d'avoir été si longue à publier ce chapitre mais je suis en période de révisions alors je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire... Je vous promets qu'après le 27, mes examens terminés, la publication sera plus régulière (je l'espère) ... ^^**

**Je vous remercier beaucoup pour vos review's qui me font incroyablement plaisir ! Je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps dy répondre à toutes par PM donc je le fais sur mon profil. Mais n'hésitez pas ! C'est fou comme ça motive ces p'tits messages...**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci de suivre cette fic ! ;D**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Et Kagami y découvrit évidemment un lit double.

Et merde, jura-t-il intérieurement.

Il se retourna et fit face au bleu, le regard fatigué. Aomine l'interrogea du regard, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés. Le rouge soupira et s'effondra sur l'immense lit, à deux doigts de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Pour lui, tout était propice pour se laisser emporter par la fatigue il était sur un lit plus que confortable, il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid et un agréable bruit d'eau qui coule se faisait entendre derrière ce qui devait être une porte fermée –enfin, c'était l'impression qu'avait Kagami.

Il entrouvrit un œil quand celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruissement léger. Le deuxième s'écarquilla avec son jumeau quand il vit Aomine apparaître, le corps mouillé et une serviette blanche autour de la taille.

Entièrement réveillé, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps du bronzé, maintenant qu'il l'avait à la lumière… Les gouttes d'eau semblaient s'amuser à rouler le plus vite possible sur les muscles dessinés du bleu et partaient se cacher sous la serviette, laissant l'imagination continuer leurs courses.

Heureusement pour le rouge, Aomine avait la tête enfouie dans une deuxième serviette et ses mains frottaient énergiquement son visage pour chasser les dernières traces d'eau. Le bleu ne vit donc pas l'autre le dévorer littéralement des yeux.

Et quand enfin, le bronzé retira sa tête du tissu moelleux, Kagami semblait de nouveau dormir, allongé sur le ventre de manière désinvolte.

Mais les apparences sont trompeuses dans l'esprit du rouge, c'était un tsunami d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres qui se bousculaient et ces dernières engendraient une réaction discrète – pour l'instant du moins – au niveau de son entrejambe.

Il y eu un silence lorsque qu'Aomine le regarda en souriant puis le bleu ouvrit la bouche

« -Hé ! »

Le « soi-disant endormi » grogna de mécontentement quand il fut secoué brutalement par une main bronzée. Il entrouvrit difficilement – pour la forme - les yeux et cracha

« -Quoi ?! Je suis venu ici pour dormir !

-Tu veux pas aller te laver avant ? T'es plein de sable, expliqua intelligemment le bronzé. »

Kagami se regarda rapidement et finit par accepter. Aomine l'aida à aller dans la salle de bains puis le laissa après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

La pièce était chaleureuse. Les murs étaient recouverts de carrelage de couleurs clairs et autour de ton marrons ou beiges. Le sol, de la même couleur que le plafond étaient d'une couleur pastel proche du blanc sans pour autant être aussi clair. Sur la gauche, on pouvait voir une longue baignoire, et juste derrière, une douche immense à l'italienne aux vitres teintes. En face, quelques lavabos côte à côte faisaient face à leurs reflets dans le grand miroir au-dessus. On pouvait apercevoir, en plus, quelques accessoires nécessaires à la toilette comme un tas de serviette propres, des tubes et des bouteilles de lotions, et d'autres choses plus ou moins pratique du point de vue du blessé.

Alors qu'il faisait couler son bain, il remarqua que l'atmosphère était encore chaude, due au passage récent d'Aomine. Et qu'une odeur soignée flottait dans l'air, celle que portait le bronzé à l'instant.

Sans réfléchir, le rouge chercha, parmi les bouteilles ouverts de savon, une qui portait ce parfum. Il la trouva rapidement et en versa la moitié dans le bain qui coulait toujours, créant ainsi des montagnes de mousse à la surface.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste, il se mit à rougir violemment et se cacha le visage de ses mains.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?! soupira-t-il. »

Lorsque le bain fut plein – et que Kagami s'était posé les questions les plus idiotes de toute sa vie sur son attirance sexuelle -, il se déshabilla lentement en faisant attention à ses courbatures et surtout à son mollet, plus douloureux que jamais.

Une fois nu comme au premier jour de sa vie, il entra enfin dans l'eau tiède, faisant ainsi bruisser les micros bulles blanches, et enfonça tout son corps dans la masse liquide.

Il y resta 20 bonnes minutes se lavant le corps et les cheveux, se frottant tout le sable collé à sa peau et se passant un coup d'eau froide sur le visage.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, dans la même tenue que le bleu précédemment, il se retrouva dans la chambre. Obscurité totale excepté la lumière de la salle d'eau qui éclairait une partie du lit. Partie sur laquelle on pouvait voir la silhouette d'un corps allongé sous les draps légers.

Kagami avança dans les ténèbres et trouva le placard. Il y chipa un caleçon propre appartenant à Aomine et l'enfila, espérant vraiment que ce dernier soit endormi.

« -On peut savoir pourquoi tu mets un de mes caleçons ? railla une voix. »

Raté.

Le rouge se retourna, le visage de la même couleur, et tenta de se cacher un maximum devant le regard saphir qui le dévisageait.

« -Je… j'ai pas de fringues propres…

-Mouais. C'est bon pour cette fois, maugréa l'autre avant d'enfuir sa tête dans un des oreillers. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et la lumière automatique de la salle de bain, ne détectant plus aucune présence, s'éteignit, rendant l'obscurité désormais totale.

Ne sentant aucuns mouvements du côté de Kagami, le bleu se releva et s'assis sur son lit.

« -Tu comptes dormir debout ?

-Euh… Non ! Mais je dors dans ton lit ?

-C'est un lit double non ? Donc c'est pour deux personnes.

-… »

Aomine releva la couette du côté vide du lit, faisant ainsi clairement comprendre à Kagami où il devait venir dans les prochaines secondes, puis se recoucha sous la couette pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Timidement, le rouge s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. L'atterrissage fut plus brutal que prévu et Kagami se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tenant de sa main droite son mollet douloureux. Mauvaise idée le toucher augmentait de façon considérable la douleur.

« -Gnh !... gémit-il en ne pouvant plus retenir de gémissements.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ya Taiga ? marmonna le bleu.

-Je… C'est mon mollet… Il me fait toujours aussi mal, répondit Taiga, fatigué de jouer à qui serait le plus fier contre le bronzé et choisissant la carte de la franchise, juste pour cette soirée.

-Encore ? »

Aomine s'était relevé et s'était rapproché de lui. Dans un geste rassurant, il prit sa cheville et l'amena vers lui. Surpris, Kagami bascula en arrière et se retrouva sur le dos, face au bleu qui avait posé son pied sur sa poitrine.

« -Wouaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Attends ! Arrête de t'agiter !

-Mais… Aarh ! »

Le cri était sorti tout seul. Aomine avait simplement toucher de ses doigts son mollet mais la douleur avait été fulgurante et malsaine.

« -Je pensais pas à ça… souffla-t-il en relevant son regard marin qui se posa sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

-A quoi ?

-Je pense que c'est un déchirement musculaire… Tu as trop mal pour que ça soit une simple crampe et puis, ton muscle est dur et tu réagit à un simple effleurement…

-Merci docteur ! Je peux récupérer ma jambe maintenant ? railla le rouge, gêné dans cette position.

-Hin, ricana ledit docteur avant de lâcher la cheville de l'autre et de s'allonger sur le dos. »

Kagami l'imita mais il finit par lui tourner le dos, en prenant soin d'éloigner sa jambe loin de celle du bleu, évitant ainsi un futur contact nocturne.

« -Bon allez, bonne nuit Taiga.

-Ouais c'est ça…

-…

-… Bonne nuit…

-Hin. »

Les joues rouges et la température du corps élevée, Kagami ramena une partie des draps sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne se fit pas prier pour emporter profondément le tigre.

* * *

Un mouvement dérangea le rouge. Il grogna de mécontentement et raffermit sa prise autour de ses bras, entourant ainsi une source de chaleur de ses mains sans réaliser de qui elle pouvait venir.

Une nouvelle secousse. Enervé d'être secoué de si bon matin, le rouge ouvrit un œil et se retrouva face à un Aomine, sourire aux lèvres, parfaitement réveillé et plus sexy que jamais avec ses fins cheveux ébouriffés. Ses propres bras entourant les hanches du bleu et sa joue reposait aux alentours de son nombril. Le bleu ne portait - évidement - pas de haut.

« -Réveillé, Taiga ? s'amusa le bleu.

-Ta gueule…

-T'es pas du matin apparemment…

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans tes bras ?!

-J'en sais rien… En pleine nuit, t'es venu près de moi et …

-Et ?! s'écria Kagami d'un ton agressif, désormais relevé et appuyé sur ses mains.

-Et rien ! J'ai juste fait la même chose que toi te prendre dans mes bras. »

Il chuchota quelque chose comme un « De toute façon, j'avais pas vraiment pas le choix vu que tu voulais pas me lâcher… »

Kagami le regarda, perdu. Lui ? Il avait fait ça ?! Il soupira et retourna de son côté du lit, froid. Il se força à fermer les yeux et essaya d'oublier la présence du bleu et de sa chaleur qui semblait l'appeler sadiquement.

Ah ! Qu'il aimerait retourner se blottir dans ces bras !

Un bruissement se fit entendre et le lit sembla s'alléger Aomine s'était levé. Remonté contre lui-même, Kagami fit semblant de dormir - sachant très bien que les deux savaient qu'il ne dormait absolument pas – et ne réagit pas. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, le sommeil avait repris ses droits.

* * *

Lorsque le dunker se réveilla enfin et pour de bon cette fois, la chambre était baignée dans la lumière du jour. Il remarqua que le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel et que l'autre côté du lit était froid. Un pincement au niveau de son cœur se fit sentir…

« -… »

Il souleva la couette et regarda son mollet. Rien ne semblait anormal il n'était ni rouge ni gonflé. Espérant que toute cette histoire de déchirement musculaire soit une erreur, il effleura d'abord timidement son muscle. Toujours rien. Et l'espoir de ne rien avoir grandissait.

Il revint rapidement sur terre quand il se palpa plus fortement la douleur était la même que la vieille.

« -Raah… Fais chier !... »

Il se leva lentement et boita jusqu'à un tas d'habits les siens, et les enfila à la même vitesse. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il sortit et alors qu'il allait descendre pour errer dans la rue à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il aperçut un bout de papier sur la porte de sa propre chambre.

« Tu as oublié ta clé Kagami-kun. Je laissa la porte ouverte. »

« -Mais quel couillon lui ! s'écria le rouge en réalisant que sa chambre était restée ouverte durant toute la matinée à cause dudit couillon – alias Kuroko. »

Il entra dans sa chambre, vide elle aussi et en profita pour se changer et enfiler des habits propres. Il retrouva également sa clé, posée sur la table de chevet. Il la mit rapidement dans la poche de son bermuda et sortit de la pièce.

Sur le trottoir, il avait eu le temps de voir – à plusieurs reprises – l'heure. Il était un peu plus de 11h30. Et toujours personne de connu en vue…

« -C'est pas vrai… Où est-ce qu'ils sont encore passé ?! »

A son grand soulagement, Teppei apparut devant lui, en s'étirant de façon habituelle et le salua d'un geste de la main amical.

« -Oh ! Salut Kagami !

-Bonjour…

-Alors, ça va mieux ?

-Comment ça ?... demanda le rouge, curieux de savoir que ce Teppei savait lui.

-Aomine nous as dit que tu t'étais blessé hier, mais ça a l'air d'aller.

-Attends une minute ! Il est où là ?

-Euh… qui ?

-Aomine !

-Ah… bah avec les autres…

-… »

Désespéré voilà ce qu'était Kagami. Il était passé pour un faible auprès de son équipe et en plus, Aomine était avec eux. Ce qui annonçait une journée a passé en sa compagnie. Et c'est justement ce que voulait éviter le rouge, après cette nuit.

« -Et pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ? souffla-t-il, épuisé à l'avance des retrouvailles avec le bleu.

-Riko m'a ordonné de venir te voir. Elle t'a laissé dormir mais elle voulait te voir avant midi…

-Je suis là.

-Je vois ça ! Donc on y va ?

-On y va… confirma le rouge. »

En chemin, le plus âgé des deux remarqua que son cadet peinait à suivre son allure mais ne se permit aucune remarque connaissant Kagami et sa fierté, il valait mieux ne pas le taquiner. Il ralentit discrètement cependant, par amitié.

Même s'ils ne discutaient pas, c'était comme tel chacun espionnant l'autre du coin de l'autre pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la vieille pour Teppei ou le matin pour Kagami. Aucun ne put avoir les réponses à ses questions car ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le gymnase qu'avait loué la coach pour les semaines du séjour.

Aussitôt devant le terrain sur lequel s'entraînait l'équipe de Seirin, les joueurs vinrent à sa rencontre

« -Hé Kagami !

-Bienvenue Kagami-kun.

-Alors comme ça t'es blessé ?

-Prêt pour l'entraînement ?

-Hey Kagami, Riko nous as promis des bananes pour ce soir ! [Koganei]

-… [Mitobe]

-Kagami ! T'as dormi où ? Kuroko nous as dit que t'étais pas là ce matin ! »

L'interpellé, ignorant les questions, se tourna vers Aomine, fièrement adossé à un panier, les bras croisé.

« -Yo Taiga ? Bien dormi ?

-Toi ! s'écria Kagami. »

Il s'approcha de lui en repoussant doucement ses amis, trop présent à son goût pour le moment, et chuchota, gêné

« -Tu leur a rien dit ?

-Sur ?

-Bah… cette nuit… nous deux…

-Parce qu'on a dormi dans la même chambre ? demanda Aomine. »

Le rouge se figea sur place, Aomine avait presque crié cette dernière phrase, hilare. Il se retourna lentement et croisa tous les regards étonnés des joueurs de son équipes, plus ou moins amusés.

« -Non, j'ai rien dit, continua Aomine.

-Tu n'avais rien dit, rectifia le rouge, les joues écarlates.

-Bah alors ? Ça te dérange ? ricana Aomine. »

Et sur cette parole, il s'approcha de lui et passa un de ses bras autour de l'épaule du rouge, faisant désormais lui aussi face à Seirin.

« -On a dormi dans le même lit ! rigola-t-il. »

-…

-Je m'en doutais aussi, déclara finalement Kuroko, brisant ainsi le flottement qui s'était installé dans le gymnase.

-Comment ça Kuroko ? demanda Riko qui semblait revenir sur terre.

-Quand je me suis rendu compte que Kagami-kun n'était pas dans la chambre et que j'ai vu sa clé sur le buffet, je me suis dit qu'il avait dû trouver une autre chambre. Il n'est pas idiot au point de dormir dans le couloir.

-Kuroko ! Teme ! Me traites pas d'idiot ! s'écria Kagami, sa gêne momentanément oubliée, en s'écartant du bras envahissant du bleu.

-Et, continua Kuroko, comme il n'était pas avec vous, les autres joueurs de Seirin et que je le voyais mal dormir avec Kise-kun, il ne restait plus qu'Aomine-kun…

-Tch ! J'aurais préféré dormir avec Kise tiens, jura pour lui-même le rouge, les joues à nouveau roses. »

Les autres personnes présentes restants silencieuses, la coach se sentit obligé de reprendre la parole

« -Et donc, si tout va bien, tu peux donc participer à l'entrainement ! Allez ! Tout le monde y retourne ! »

Aussitôt, les joueurs de Seirin obéirent et retournèrent aux ballons abandonnés plus tôt sur le parquet lustré. Kagami les suivit avec désinvolture en ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le bleu et son regard.

Ses habits étant des vêtements de sports, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer et commença directement quelques étirements. Vient ensuite la course en trottinant mais, à peine élancé, son mollet se remit à faire des siennes et toute sa jambe se crispa sous la douleur. Il n'en prit pas compte et continua en trottinant, le visage impassible.

Riko, debout près d'Aomine – qui ne participait pas à l'activité sportive et observait lui aussi les joueurs en plein effort – avait le regard fixé sur Teppei, afin de vérifier si sa blessure n'était pas trop dérangeante. Le bleu lui, observait sévèrement le dunker et sa jambe il était certain que Kagami ne s'était pas fait une simple crampe mais il n'était pas médecin, peut-être se trompait-il… Ce n'est que quand le visage du rouge se crispa une demi-seconde qu'il compris. Son regard descendit sur le muscle derrière le tibia et il le vit trembler brutalement.

« -Eh, regarde un peu ton dunker, chuchota-t-il à Riko.

-Hm ?

-Regarde son mollet et dis-moi ce que tu vois, ordonna Aomine la voix grave mais toujours aussi basse. »

La jeune lycéenne s'exécuta, plus par peur du bleu que par inquiétude envers son joueur elle avait confiance en lui, il ne mentirait pas s'il s'était vraiment blessé… Ce qu'elle vit de ses yeux scrutateurs la fit sursauter ; le muscle de Kagami était au bord de la rupture !

« -Kagami ! s'écria-t-elle. Arrêtes toi ! »

Le rouge s'arrêta mais il fut imité de toutes les autres personnes autour de lui. Aomine remarqua que le rouge était incroyablement soulagé de cet ordre. Il s'élança derrière la lycéenne qui courait déjà vers le rouge.

« -Allonges toi, ordonna-t-elle, le visage sévère et fermé.

-Mais…

-Allonges toi ! »

Il s'exécuta et attendit, le dos contre le sol.

Sa coach se permit de lui tripoter les tibias et le bas de ses jambes pour remarquer, qu'effectivement, la blessure de son as n'était pas superficielle.

« -Hyuga, Teppei, vous pouvez l'aidez à aller s'assoir sur le banc, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… répondirent-ils tous les deux avant de faire ce qu'on venait de leur demander sans chercher à comprendre. »

Alors que tout le monde se précipitait autour du blessé, Riko demanda au bronzé sans le regarder dans les yeux

« -Comment tu t'en ai aperçu ?

-On a passé la soirée et la nuit ensemble. Il faisait que gémir tout le temps alors j'ai regardé.

-Tu as regardé ?... Tu lui as touché le muscle comme je viens de le faire ?! Il t'as laissé le toucher ?! chuchota-t-elle, surprise au possible.

-Ce n'est pas la question !

-Oui… Désolée…

-Je pense qu'il s'est déchiré le muscle…

-Je le pense aussi.

-…

-Nan mais quel idiot quand même !

-…

-Kagami ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant furieusement vers lui. Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit hein ?! Espèce de Bakagami va !

-Ah mais je…

-Au lieu d'envenimer la situation, nous devrions appeler un médecin non ? proposa le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Ou carrément l'emmener à l'hôpital, souffla Koganei le regard triste. »

La coach, pensive, hocha finalement la tête mais annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas permettre à toute l'équipe de les accompagner. Hors, s'ils étaient là, s'étaient pour s'entraîner. Tous les regards – excepté celui de Kagami qui était déjà dessus- se tournèrent vers Aomine.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas accompagner Kagami-kun à l'hôpital ? demanda Kuroko en exprimant tout ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. »

Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le bleu ! Au contraire ! Mais si cela devait être plausible aux yeux des autres, il devait d'abord agir comme le Aomine qu'ils connaissaient

« -Et pourquoi ça devrait être moi hein ? Je suis juste venu ici pour échapper à Kise, inventa-t-il, bien que son mensonge soit en partie réel, vu d'un certain point de vue.

-Hors de question qu'il m'accompagne, s'énerva Kagami pour cacher sa déception.

-Et si je viens avec vous ? annonça Riko. Hyuga, tu te chargeras de l'équipe pendant mon absence, je t'avais déjà laissé le planning de l'entraînement hier. »

Manquant de s'étrangler, Aomine réalisa qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance de passer un peu de temps avec le rouge en tête à tête. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, au risque de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner du tout.

« -Bon ok… Si on est trois, ça peut aller, finit-il par lâcher en observant discrètement la réaction de Kagami.

-Vous ferez mieux d'y aller tout de suite, annonça Teppei. Plus vite on sera, mieux ce sera.

-Hum, réfléchit la coach. Tu as raison. Allons-y ! »

Elle fit signe au bleu d'aider le blessé à se lever et à se déplacer et il ne se fit pas prier. Ils quittèrent ensuite le gymnase sous le regard inquiet de l'équipe de lycéens

* * *

Cela faisait à peine 5 minutes qu'ils étaient assis dans la salle d'attente quand le portable de Riko se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle décrocha en soupirant, voyant le nom de celui qui l'appelait Papa.

« -Moshi moshi ? Hum… Et toi ? … Non. Je suis à l'hôpital. … Non ! Ce ne sont pas les garçons qui m'ont agressée ! Non plus… … C'est Kagami qui s'est blessé. On n'en sais rien… Oui ? Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas là… »

Et pendant qu'elle semblait lutter contre son père vocalement, Aomine détourna son regard d'elle et le reporta sur Kagami, sagement immobile sur sa pauvre chaise de plastique blanc, le menton contre sa poitrine et les yeux fermés.

« -Hum… oui… C'est ça ! Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le bronzé, étonné du ton de la jeune fille quand elle avait raccroché.

-J'en sais rien. J'ai rien compris mais je dois vite le rejoindre je-sais-pas-où….

-Donc ?

-Donc, je te charge de bien t'occuper de mon joueur. J'essayerais de revenir dès que j'en aurais fini avec mon père.

-Ok. »

Elle salua les deux étudiants et s'en alla rapidement.

Kagami, qui semblait s'être endormi, ouvrit alors les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. Il planta son regard dans celui du bleu et s'écria, en chuchotant

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

Aomine le regarda, le visage traversé par son éternel sourire malsain, en essayant de cacher au mieux sa perplexité. Il avait apparemment réussi vu la tête que faisait l'autre.

« -Peux-tu être plus clair ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours là où je suis ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'on fait nous amène toujours au même endroit ? Pourquoi je n'arrêtes pas de te voir depuis 24h ?! Pourquoi toi et moi, on…

-Oy ! J'ai rien fait moi. Je t'accompagne à l'hosto, c'est tout. C'est pas de ma faute si c'est toi qui espère être important à mes yeux au point que je te suive partout. »

Sa dernière phrase semblait avoir eu son petit effet sur Kagami, qui s'était figé d'un seul coup.

Il détourna sa tête et fit mine d'être vexé. Parce que, pour être honnête, Aomine avait raison. Depuis la vieille, à force de penser à lui à longueur de temps, il espérait qu'Aomine ressentait la même chose. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Aomine pensait à lui depuis longtemps déjà…

« -Taiga. Tu boudes ? rigola le bronzé et se penchant vers lui sans pour autant se lever de sa chaise inconfortable.

-Ta gueule, je suis fatigué, mentit l'interrogé.

-Menteur, susurra l'As. Tu as dormi toute la matinée.

-T'aurais pu me réveiller d'ailleurs !

-Ah mais je l'ai fait ! Tu t'en rappelles pas ?

-Euh… non…

-Je vais être vexé là Taiga, fit Aomine en faisant mine de bouder comme un gamin. Comment peut-on oublier d'avoir fait un si agréable câlin ? »

Ca y est, Kagami s'en rappelait maintenant ! Et merde, pensa-t-il.

« -Ce n'était pas un câlin ! Et puis tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

-Je ne voulais pas, tu avais l'air de faire un beau rêve, se moqua le bleu. Mais tu t'accrochais si fort à moi que je ne pouvais pas bouger donc je t'ai secoué.

-Hum… Mouais. »

Aomine rigola devant la couleur des joues de Kagami et se dit que, à bien y réfléchir, il était amusant de le voir si gêné.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes silencieuses, en faisant mine de lire un magazine ennuyant et lorsque, enfin, le roux sembla retrouver sa fierté habituelle, il passa à l'attaque

« -Hey, Taiga ?

-Hum ? fit ce dernier en se tournant sa tête vers lui.

-T'as toujours mal ?

-Euh… un peu ouais, répondit-il sur la défensive, étonné de cette question de la part d'Aomine.

-Tu veux un massage ? susurra le bronzé, la voix devenu langoureuse tout d'un coup. »

Kagami écarquilla les yeux devant la demande de son vis-à-vis. Un … massage ? Bon dieu oui qu'il en voulait un ! Et si c'était Aomine…

Son esprit se mit à imaginer les grandes mains bronzées caressaient sa jambe, en remontant ou en descendant à une allure plus ou moins rapide. Appuyant par endroit et s'amusant à taquiner son corps qu'il sentirait sûrement frustré, de ne voir les mains s'occupaient que de sa jambe. Ah, si elles pouvaient juste remonter un peu plus…

Le rouge ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'Aomine frappa ses mains devant son visage écarlate.

Fier du rendu de la chose, le bleu taquina l'autre sur sa réaction

« -Bah alors Taiga ?

-Ta gueule !

-Tu veux vraiment que je te masse ? demanda le bronzé sur un ton des plus hilares.

-Mais arrêtes avec ça, putain ! s'écria le rouge, gêné de voir son corps réagir autant quand il s'agissait d'Aomine. »

Il croisa alors ses mains qu'il posa le plus bas possible pour cacher la bosse grossissante au niveau de son entrejambe. Heureusement pour lui, Aomine s'estima satisfait de son petit jeu et retourna dans la lecture de son magazine.

Mais l'imagination de Kagami semblait généreuse aujourd'hui et elle continua d'elle-même la scène du « massage ».

Incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, Kagami regarda rapidement autour de lui et remarqua que les toilettes ne se trouvaient pas trop loin pour lui permettre d'y aller seul. Il se leva, dos à Aomine et lui lança un « Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. » Il reçut un « Ok. » amusé mais rien de plus.

Une fois dans la cabine, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se soulagea de sa main droite. Ses pensées ayant déjà fait le plus gros du travail, il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de poignet pour se libérer dans un soupir.

Il se lava ensuite les mains et retourna, en boitant, s'assoir sur sa chaise. Aomine, qui avait très bien compris ce qu'était parti faire le rouge, ne releva pas. S'il voulait le séduire, il devait juste le taquiner de temps en temps et non pas le dégouter.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Encore une fois, merci pour vos review's ! **

**Je ne pense pas faire de KiseKuro vu le petit nombre de réponses que j'ai reçu sur cette demande. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire sur ma fic, dites le ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! (oui, je sais qu'au moins un garçon lit cette fic ! :D)**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce looooong temps d'absence sans poster de chapitres au point que certains lecteurs ont crus que la fic était terminée... Mais non ! Elle ne se finira pas sans un lemon amoureux ! :3 (voilà, comme ça, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !)**

**Bref, voilà ce 4ème chapitre que je trouve moins bien que les autres... En fait, pour être honnête, j'ai eu un énorme manque d'inspiration pour commencer ce chapitre et je ne voulais pas faire un trop mauvais truc donc je l'ai re-écrit un grand nombre de fois. J'espère que cette dernière version va vous plaire...**

**Ah oui, le nom du chien de Kuroko passe de Numéro 2 à Nigou. C'est plus rapide à écrire (je sais, je suis une flemmarde) mais aussi plus logique à écrire vu que j'utilise Bakagami comme dans la version japonaise et non Kagamidiot, comme dans la version francaise... (Beuh... Les vox françaises... -g-)**

**Voilà ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et heureusement pour eux xD)...**

**Auteur : Moi ! Et seulement moi ! MissDattebayo... ^-^**

**PS : Comme d'hab', les réponses aux review's sont sur mon profil ! Encore merci pour tout ces encouragements et ces compliments ! Mais n'hésitez pas à dire quoi que ce soit qui vous gênerez... ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Finalement, après de longues heures d'attentes et quelques minutes de consultations et d'explications, les deux basketteurs sortirent enfin de l'hôpital.

Kagami s'en sortait avec une élongation - des micros-déchirures au sein des fibres musculaires – due à un excès de sport qui avait fortement sollicité son mollet, au point de lui faire dépasser ses limites d'élasticité.

Le comportement du rouge, bizarrement silencieux, attira la curiosité d'Aomine.

« -Oy, Taiga ! Ca va pas ? »

Kagami s'arrêta, permettant au passage à ses avant-bras de se reposer après quelques minutes de marche en béquilles, et dévisagea le bleu. Car, bien que la consultation se soit fait en compagnie du bronzé, les explications et surtout celle du traitements n'avaient été entendues que par le principal intéressé. Et du point de vue de Kagami, heureusement ! Si Aomine avait su qu'il devait se faire masser trois fois par jour, le bleu se serait surement rappelé de leurs discussion précédente et ça, Kagami ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde !

« -T'as quoi alors ? C'est si grave que ça ?

-Que ça ? railla Kagami, en ignorant de quoi l'autre voulait parler.

-Tu tires une de ces tronches… On a l'impression qu'on vient de t'annoncer que tu vas être amputé…

-C'est pas drôle, Daiki…

-Ce n'était pas sensée l'être, répliqua le bleu d'un ton sérieux.

-…

-Alors ?

-Bah rien, mon muscle s'est déchiré ! C'est tout ! s'écria le dunker, à fleur de peau.

-C'est tout ? Tu dois bien avoir un temps de repos ou d'abstinence au sport non ? continua gentiment – malgré lui – l'As.

-Ouais… Une grosse semaine sans basket… Voir 10 jours… »

Aomine fut pris d'un élan d'affection envers le roux quand il vit sa mine dégoutée, incroyablement mignonne. Il dut lui tourner le dos en serrant les points pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et se remit à avancer sur le trottoir, rapidement suivi du rouge.

« -C'est vrai que c'est idiot de devoir passé un entrainement sur le banc… souffla-t-il, une fois calmé. »

Kagami le dévisagea, après être revenu à côté de lui.

« -Ouais ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Non, rien. Je me disais juste que tu avais l'air d'avoir de la compassion pour moi mais je dois me tromper, expliqua Kagami.

-…

-Le grand Aomine Daiki ne peut pas avoir de compassion ! ricana Kagami, comme possédé.

-Je sais pas vraiment comme je dois le prendre, répliqua calmement ledit grand Aomine Daiki, comprenant très bien que le dunker était frustré et qu'il passait ses nerfs sur la seule personne présente, alias lui.

-Je … désolé… Je suis… Mais c'est tellement chiant !… pleurnicha le rouge, rapidement clamé quand son regard croisa celui de son vis-à-vis.»

Cette fois-ci, le bleu ne retient pas ses pulsions affectives et entoura les épaules du roux de son bras de façon amical. Le blessé ne réagit par face à ce geste et le laissa faire.

Ils reprirent ensuite leurs marches et retournèrent trouver le reste de l'équipe dans le gymnase.

* * *

En pleine après-midi, et au beau milieu d'un entrainement intense et monstrueux de la part de leur coach, l'équipe de Seirin n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait trop chaud et l'atmosphère, lourde et désagréable, n'arrangeait rien.

Dans le gymnase, Teppei tentait désespérément de garder les joueurs sur le terrain, car la moitié avait déjà abandonnée et expirait bruyamment, assis contre le mur. Hyuga luttait contre un Koganei surexcité et un Mitobe qui le suppliait du regard de l'autoriser à aller se reposer. Les autres joueurs encore debout se contentaient de se passer des ballons sans avoir la force de viser le panier. Quant à Kuroko, il semblait en pleine forme mais pas plus décidé que ça à s'entraîner. On le voyait donc asperger d'eau Nigou, car le pauvre animal semblait souffrir de la chaleur lui aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, Koganei réalisa la situation et eu une idée de génie :

« -Hé, mina ! Ça vous dit qu'on aille se baigner ? »

Aussitôt, les têtes se relevèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hyuga, implorants. Le brun ne put pas résister non plus à l'idée de se rafraichir et s'autorisa à accepter ce choix, sachant très bien que Riko, actuellement absente, lui ferait payer cette insolence.

Il hocha alors la tête et suivit ses joueurs vers la piscine la plus proche. C'est-à-dire, celle de leur hôtel.

Le moral des lycéens remonta rapidement lorsqu'ils découvrirent le lieu de détente. La piscine était immense et divisée en deux parties, séparées par un pont en bois qui passait au-dessus de l'eau. Autour du bassin, on pouvait voir de multiples transats qui attendaient d'être utilisés, un bar, actuellement vide de clients, et quelques douches. Le sol était recouvert de carrelage beige rêche qui empêchait de glisser sans pour autant être désagréable si on venait à marcher pied nus dessus et, au-delà de ce fameux carrelage, il y avait de l'herbe et quelques arbres qui permettaient d'avoir un peu d'ombre pour une éventuelle sieste. En bref, tout était parfait pour les jeunes étudiants épuisés qui ne rêvaient que de plonger et d'oublier les tortures sportives qu'ils venaient de subir.

Le premier à l'eau – en caleçon, rappelons qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'ils aillent se baigner – fut évidement Koganei mais, il fut rapidement suivi des autres. Et, alors que Teppei et Hyuga faisaient sagement des longueurs, plus ou moins accompagnés d'Izuki et Furihata, pour soulager leurs consciences en se disant qu'ils faisaient quand même du sport, le reste de l'équipe avaient envahi la partie du bassin la moins profonde et avaient commencé une bataille d'eau monstrueuse qui avait fait fuir les autres clients.

Même Nigou pataugeait autour de Kuroko. Enfin, autour du corps de Kuroko, dont seul le dos était visiblement au-dessus de la surface.

C'est ainsi que les lycéens de Seirin eurent la piscine pour eux seul durant une après-midi complète.

* * *

Le reste du trajet s'était déroulé plus ou moins silencieusement et quand, les deux As rivaux arrivèrent enfin au gymnase où ils devaient trouver l'équipe du tigre, ils n'y retrouvèrent justement personne.

Seuls au milieu du terrain, ils se dévisagèrent et Kagami finit par hausser les épaules.

Aomine soupira et finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« -Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien….

-Je te propose pas de les chercher vu ton état, s'exclama sans méchanceté le plus grand des deux, mais on pourrait au moins sortir d'ici.

-Ouais. »

N'ayant aucune autre destination en tête, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner dans leurs chambres à l'hôtel mais ils furent stoppés par une Riko essoufflée qui courait vers en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains.

« -Pfiou… Vous êtes… pfou…. sourds ou quoi ? Pfou… souffla-t-elle une fois à leurs niveaux.

-… Bonjour coach, lui répondit Kagami, ignorant ses jérémiades.

-Yo, fit Aomine.

-Alors ? demanda la jeune fille, son souffle retrouvé.

-Elongation, répondit simplement son joueur. Avec une semaine voir 10 jours de repos.

-Et pas de médicaments ?

-Si si… Pommades et massa… et autres ! fit-il en se rattrapant de justesse. »

S'en suivit une discussion où elle leur expliqua, plus pour se soulager de sa frustration et pour leurs informations, que son père avait eu un problème avec un objet inutile chez eux et qu'elle avait dû aller à l'hôtel pour faire…. C'est là que les deux lycéens avaient décroché. Ils se regardèrent, épuisés par ce flot de paroles qui semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter et soupirèrent dans un même souffle.

« -… non mais c'est idiot non ? s'écria la brune avant de s'arrêter et de les regarder. Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes pas dans le gymnase ?

-Parce qu'y a personne, répliqua Kagami comme si c'était évident.

-Et ils sont où alors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Bonne question. On te la retourne, lui répondit Aomine, amusé. »

La jeune fille le regarda, étonnée. Si ces joueurs n'étaient pas là, où étaient-ils alors ?

« -Bon ! s'écria le dunker, absolument pas motivé pour chercher ses équipiers. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai besoin de repos moi… Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Ok, je vais faire pareil alors, annonça à son tour Aomine sous le regard toujours étonnée de Riko : voir les deux As épuisés sans avoir joué au basket était quelque chose d'assez incroyable à ses yeux.

-Bon bah … je vais vous accompagner, souffla-t-elle en réalisant qu'il faudrait mieux commencer la recherche de ses joueurs dans l'hôtel. »

Les trois lycéens arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall du bâtiment et alors, que les deux garçons avançaient vers l'ascenseur – Kagami à regrets vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que lui et le bronzé l'avait pris seul – la jeune fille, elle, se dirigeait vers l'accueil pour demander à la jeune femme qui était assise derrière le comptoir si ses joueurs avaient été vus durant la journée.

« -Ah… Vous parlez du groupe de lycéens accompagnés d'un chien ? la questionna-t-elle, légèrement gênée.

-Euh… oui…

-Ils sont dans la piscine, répondit-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Dans… la piscine ?! cria presque la brune, faisant ainsi se retourner Kagami qui laissa les portes de métal se refermaient sur Aomine, seul dans la cabine.

-Oy, Taig… »

C'est avec soulagement que ledit Taig- regarda le nombre des étages augmenter doucement, prouvant ainsi que l'écart entre lui et le bleu se faisait plus grand au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Quand il se retourna, il vit sa coach, une aura monstrueuse autour d'elle, qui incendiait du regard la pauvre réceptionniste qui ne savait que faire face à la fureur soudaine de la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle vit que Kagami les observait, elle lui jeta un regard suppliant en battant des cils de façon qui se voulait sûrement séduisante – ce qui lui aurait valu la colère d'Aomine, mais n'étant pas présent, ce ne fut pas le cas. Heureusement pour elle, d'ailleurs – avant de lui sourire – là, le bronzé l'aurait surement étranglée avec le fil du téléphone posé à côtés d'elle.

Kagami, les joues légèrement rosies, finit par s'approcher et saisit sa coach et amie par les épaules avant de la retourner pour lui faire face. Malgré son attitude sûr-de-lui, il n'était pas plus que la réceptionniste.

A son soulagement, il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit car Riko se reprit toute seule. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire en fait. Pour lui, comprendre les filles c'était comme voir Kuroko rigoler de bon cœur, soit impossible…

« -Raah… Quelle bande d'idiots… Hyuga va me le payer ! cracha-t-elle alors que les mains du dunker se retiraient de ses épaules.

-Hé hé hé, sûrement, rigola nerveusement son joueur, ayant soudainement très peur pour la vie de son capitaine.

-Bon, toi, tu vas te reposer et moi, je vais les … … _voir_ ! chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même en insistant sur le dernier mot qui ne semblait pas du tout vouloir dire ce qu'il exprimait habituellement.

-Ok… A tout à l'heure alors. »

Ils se saluèrent de la main, et chacun se dirigea vers une direction différente, sous le regard de la femme au comptoir, encore sous le choc du traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir.

Mais lorsque le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur, annonçant qu'il venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée, Kagami ne prit pas le risque de vérifier si la panthère était – ou non – à l'intérieur et il fit aussitôt demi-tour, aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses béquilles.

« -Rik… Coach ! Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! s'écria-t-il. »

Cette dernière retint juste à temps la porte pour lui permettre de passer et le regarda, mi-étonnée et mi-blasée.

« -Je ... je veux voir si Kuroko va bien… inventa le rouge, voulant à ton prix éviter le bleu. »

Regard entièrement blasé de la part de la jeune fille qui ne semblait visiblement pas convaincue par ses explications.

« -Euh… Kuroko et la piscine… tu sais bien non ? essaya le rouge, au bord de la panique quand il jeta un rapide regard derrière lui et qu'il vit les portes de la cabine de métal commençait à s'ouvrir.

-Mouais… Mais après, tu vas faire la sieste, lui ordonna finalement la brune en se remémorant leur unique sortie à la piscine et en revoyant le bleuté réduit à l'état de cadavre flottant.

-Promis ! s'écria Kagami en refermant la porte de verre teintée et de s'élancer sur les dalles de pierres alors qu'il avait reconnu la silhouette d'Aomine dans l'ascenseur, visiblement frustré. »

Riko le suivit et se positionna à sa hauteur, les mains croisés dans le dos. Ils avançaient au rythme du rouge, qui fut plus rapide que prévu mais surtout, trop silencieux. Riko le jugea du regard et finit par lâcher :

« -On jurerait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Hum, rétorqua juste l'autre en se disant mentalement que ce n'était pas loin d'être la vérité. »

Ne voulant pas insister, Riko ne posa pas d'autres questions et laissa son esprit partir loin… Très loin… Là où se trouvait les punitions les plus horribles qu'elles avaient commencé à imaginer pour son équipe…

Et quand ils arrivèrent devant le bassin, elle savait parfaitement ce qui ferait suer ses joueurs de frustration tout en leur permettant de s'améliorer ; une séance d'entraînement nocturne. Quoi de mieux pour les punir intelligemment ?

Elle laissa échapper un « Niark… » maléfique et sadique, ce qui eut pour cause d'éloigner Kagami de ses côtés et ainsi, le faire apparaître dans le champ de vision de ses coéquipiers.

« -Kagamiii ! s'écrièrent quelques-uns d'entre eux. »

C'est alors que la coach fit également son apparition. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes – hormis celle de Kuroko qui l'était déjà et celle de Nigou, qui ne semblait visiblement pas effrayé – plongèrent sous l'eau et les deux lycéens hors du bassin purent voir les corps des basketteurs se dirigeaient vers les bords de la piscine, espérant peut-être fuir la jeune fille… Qui sait, cela aurait peut-être marché dans une autre vie ?...

Attendant furieusement qu'ils reviennent à la surface à cause du manque d'air, Aida Riko en profita pour s'approcher de ce qui était – ou devait apparemment être – son capitaine.

Ce dernier imita rapidement ses coéquipiers qui avaient refaient surface en inspirant bruyamment. Il sourit de façon idiote à la jeune fille et jeta autour de lui des regards affolés, implorant silencieusement de l'aide. C'est alors que ces yeux croisèrent ceux de Kuroko, qui s'était finalement relevé, lui aussi.

« -C'est toi le responsable, capitaine, lâcha le turquoise en rappelant à sondit capitaine la promesse qu'il avait fait.

-Pardon ?! s'écria l'unique fille présente. »

Hyuga eut toute les peine du monde à esquiver sa colère et s'en tira avec des tympans inutilisables pour le reste de la journée. Cela aurait été surement pire si Teppei ne s'était pas avoué – mais de son plein gré – lui aussi coupable de cette escapade aquatique.

L'équipe n'échappa pas non plus à l'engueulade – Nigou reçut même un regard noir – et Kagami les plaignit vraiment. Malheureusement pour lui, la chance n'était pas de son côté non plus. Il s'en rendit compte quand une grande main bronzé se posa – s'agrippa serait un terme plus juste – sur son épaule et manqua de la broyer sous la colère et la frustration.

« -Bakagami… cracha Aomine, hors de lui de s'être fait ainsi snober par le rouge.

-Aïe ! s'écria le baka avant de frapper le bleu avec une de ses béquilles en faisant semblant d'être fâché alors qu'il voulait juste en profiter pour reculer.

-Nan mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'emporta l'autre. Tu me laisses en plan puis tu me fuis et ensuite tu me tapes ?!

-Mais … commença le dunker avant de se rendre compte que les cris de sa coach avait cessé. »

Il se retourna et réalisa que toute l'équipe les regardait, les yeux écarquillés et un air d'étonnement gravissime sur le visage.

« -Euh… je… commença Kagami sans aucune inspiration et plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse peut-être ? demanda en chuchota la lycéenne, ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance nouvelle entre les deux As.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est une blague ?! Je vais juste vous laisser, moi et moi seul, et partir faire ma sieste ! cria presque Kagami. »

Malgré tout, son équipe s'arrangea pour reculer et finir derrière les arbres qui entouraient le bassin. Mais au lieu de se remettre à crier, Riko espionna de façon ridicule son joueur, rapidement imitée par les autres.

Excédé à un niveau inimaginable et en moins d'une minute, Kagami soupira et décida de partir pour de bon. Il passa près de Kuroko, seul basketteur qui semblait avoir gardé un minimum de QI ici et qui était resté près de la piscine pour surveiller Nigou, l'animal étant retourné dans l'eau.

« -Kuroko, tu pourras dire à l'équipe que j'y vais ?

-Où ? demanda l'autre sans quitter son chiot des yeux.

-Dormir, soupira le rouge en se demandant s'il était désormais possible d'avoir une conversation normale avec son équipe, c'était lui l'idiot de service normalement !

-Soit. Bonne nuit.

-Mais non idiot ! Je reviens ce soir !

-Ah…

-Je vais le taper, chuchota pour lui-même le blessé en maudissant Aomine qui ricanait derrière et son équipe plus qu'indiscrète ! Je vais tous les taper ! »

Il décida alors de couper là cette conversation et de partir - enfin ! - avant de faire un acte irréfléchi qui entrainerait la découverte d'un corps aux cheveux bleutés noyé au fond du bassin.

Aomine le rattrapa dans le hall et s'incrusta dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent alors sur un Kagami énervé au possible et un Aomine à l'air faussement distrait qui sifflotait. L'autre lui jeta un, puis deux et enfin trois regards noir avant de lui fracasser sa béquille sur son tibia. Le sifflotement s'arrêta aussitôt et fut remplacé par une plainte avant de devenir un grommèlement de colère.

« -Teme…

-T'avais qu'à pas siffler comme un adolescent qui revient d'un rencard ! cingla ledit teme. »

Aomine se calma devant le ton employé par le rouge, visiblement à fleurs de peau. Il le regarda mais, ne voulant pas attiser la flamme de sa fureur, il tourna la tête coupant ainsi leurs échange visuel tout en gardant le silence. Le dunker fit de même, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'excuser ou au contraire, continuer à déverser sa fureur tant refoulée ces derniers temps. Il opta pour la première option et ils gardèrent le silence durant tout le trajet.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aomine allait sagement entrer dans sa chambre que Kagami l'appela de la sienne. Etonné et l'esprit encore vide de pensées perverses ou sexuelles pour la plus grande chance du rouge, il le rejoignit et ferma la porte comme le lui demanda l'occupant de la chambre.

De quelques coups d'œil, il découvrit rapidement la pièce. Similaire à la sienne, la chambre possédait un lit double, une porte donnant sur la salle de bain et une baie vitrée avec un accès sur le balcon. Les meubles, toujours identiques aux siens, étaient en revanche disposés d'une autre façon que chez lui.

Mais bon, la principal chose différente qui lui sauta aux yeux était sur le lit. Un Kagami Taiga allongé sur le dos, les joues frôlant la couleur de ses cheveux, qui lui tendait un tube de ce qui semblait être de la crème. Le tout avec le regard fuyant, bien évidemment.

Inutile de préciser que cette fois, l'esprit d'Aomine était perdu sous un tas de vision obscènes et plus gémissantes les unes que les autres du lycéen roux. Il suffisait juste qu'il lise le mot "lubrifiant" sur l'étiquette et il sauterait sur le dunker, clairement en position de faiblesse actuellement.

Il se jeta presque sur ce que lui tendait l'As de Seirin et dévora l'étiquette des yeux en la lisant mentalement : "huile... de massage ?!". Il crut s'étrangler mais se ressaisit.

Bah, ça peut aussi faire l'affaire, se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mais le haussement d'épaules fut pris autrement pour Kagami, toujours autant gêné.

« -Alors ? C'est oui ?

-Je te savais pas comme ça… ricana sensuellement le bleu.

-Ouais, c'est bon hein… Fais ça vite, continua-t-il en retirant son short pour permettre au bronzé d'avoir accès à une plus grande partie de sa jambe, se rappelant précisément du conseil du médecin : "plus la partie massée sera grande et plus le massage sera efficace et la guérison rapide". »

Subitement impatient, le bleu s'assit aux côtés du rouge et l'attira vers lui. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, il passa une main sous le t-shirt du lycéen roux et tira légèrement dessus de sorte à ce que le bout de tissus soit relevé. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, la bouche du bleu s'approchait de son oreille et que son souffle lui faisait ressentir un nombre incalculable de frissons dans tout le corps. Et ces agréables sensations se dirigeait vers un seul et unique point, chose très gênante pour le rouge vu qu'il ne portait qu'un simple boxer et que celui-ci ne cachait absolument rien.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de ça, souffla Aomine en tentant d'enlever le vêtement du torse de l'autre.

-Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria enfin Kagami en lui donnant le coup de boule du siècle. »

Sous le coup de l'excitation et de la pensée d'avoir enfin le rouge, Aomine ne vit rien venir et il ne comprit pas quand sa tempe fut sauvagement frappée.

Le bleu tomba à la renverse en arrière et son dos fit un bruit sourd en s'écrasant sur la moquette. Il se prit le haut du visage dans les mains et vérifia qu'il ne saignait pas. Chose qui les étonna tous les deux vu la brutalité du choc. Lorsqu'il se releva enfin et qu'il se trouva assis sur les fesses, il leva les yeux vers le rouge qui avait rapidement placé son short roulé en boule sur son boxer et qui le fusillait du regard, les joues encore plus rouges qu'avant.

« -On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps. »

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants et Kagami en profita pour respirer lentement et ainsi, régler son petit problème. Il se décida ensuite à prendre la parole même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui serait approprié… Il savait juste qu'il devait parler le premier, sinon, le bleu se sentirait encore vainqueur.

« -Je… je sais pas ce qu'il t'as pris.

-Bah tu voulais pas qu'on couche ensemble là ? railla Aomine en se frottant sa tempe. »

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux et crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Aucun mot - sauf peut-être "bordélique" – n'aurait pu décrire les pensées du pauvre Kagami, tiraillé entre pleurer de rage contre sa poisse, crier une bonne fois sur le bleu et le rayer définitivement de sa vie ou lui sauter dessus et faire comme il venait de dire… Coucher ensemble… Et il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Attends attends ! Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il mentalement. Il avait envie de … de coucher … avec Aomine ?!

Il fut bien forcé de s'avouer que oui, il le voulait. Il voulait passer une nuit avec lui. Il voulait passer toutes ses nuits avec lui ! Et les journées aussi. Il voulait que le bleu ne pense qu'à lui comme cela lui arrivait. Il voulait être le seul dans sa vie. Il voulait qu'il l'aime.

Cette révélation fit manquer à son cœur un battement. Non… Il aimait les filles… Il aimait les filles putain ! Il aimait les…

Non, il aimait Aomine. Pas les filles. Pas les mecs. Il aimait juste Aomine.

Mais putain… Mais comment c'est possible ?! se lamenta-t-il en laissant sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

« -Je croyais que tu avais compris… commença-t-il. Je pensais que tu savais lire ! "Huile de massage" bordel ! C'est pour masser !

-Bah, c'est de l'huile… Ca glisse donc ça peut aussi faire lubrifiant, expliqua naturellement le bronzé, toujours assis sur le sol moelleux. »

Le rouge le regarda, presque effrayé. Est-ce que c'était humain d'avoir cette conversation dans cette position et avec ce ton ?!

« -Non non non non… souffla-t-il.

-Bon, s'exclama le bronzé en posant ses mains sur ses jambes croisés avant de se relever, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais te masser du coup…

-Hors de question ! hurla Kagami.

-Quoi ? C'est pas pour ça que tu m'avais appelé ?

-Aomine… soupira le rouge, épuisé psychologiquement. Tu viens de me dire que… Bref ! Je ne veux pas. Sors de cette pièce. »

Aomine fit un pas vers la sortie de la pièce mais ne continua pas. Il risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à être fusillé du regard par le dunker mais non. Ce dernier avait juste l'air contrarié… Ses doubles sourcils froncés et la bouche crispée le montrant clairement.

Le cerveau sous la tignasse rousse n'avait jamais fonctionné aussi bien et aussi rapidement. Ses pensées se mélangeaient les unes aux autres et entraînaient des sentiments puissants et inévitables. Mais la seule conclusion qui en sortait était qu'il aimait le bleu.

Alors que pour le fameux bleu, désormais sorti de la chambre du rouge et allongé sur son lit, c'était autre chose. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait merdé auprès de Kagami mais ne savait absolument pas comme ce dernier allait réagir dans les temps futurs… Peut-être allait-il l'éviter…

Le cœur du bleu se serra. Il ne voulait pas que le rouge le fuit !

« -Putaaaaaain… lâcha-t-il la tête dans son oreiller. »

Il se releva et partit prendre une douche, plus ou moins froide pour se calmer. Ayant la flegme de s'habiller, il finit par s'endormir sous les draps, nu, et l'esprit encore plus agité qu'avant.

* * *

Kagami fut réveillé par un léger bruit qui semblait venir de la porte. Il grogna et fit passer sa tête sous l'oreiller, profitant ainsi de la fraicheur du tissu. Mais le bruit se répéta et il finit par aller ouvrir à cette personne qui troublait son sommeil plus que vital.

« -Coach ?! s'écria-t-il, encore un peu endormi.

-Bah ? Et tes béquilles ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant son joueur debout sans ses aides de plastiques.

-Elles ne sont pas indispensables… Selon le docteur.

-Ah… Je suis venu te prévenir que l'équipe partait s'entraîner à l'autre bout de la plage et que Kise nous accompagne. »

Il accompagne plutôt Kuroko, pensèrent-ils en soupirant discrètement.

« -Tu veux venir ? le questionna-t-elle, légèrement inquiète pour sa santé.

-Non merci, je préfère éviter de marcher pour rien.

-Hum. Je comprends. Nous serons de retour vers 20h. J'enverrais Kuroko te cherchait.

-Ok.

-A plus tard, Bakagami, lui répondit-elle en souriant de façon amicale. »

Il allait lui rendre son salut quand il se rappela de quelque chose.

« -Coach ! l'appela-t-il alors que la lycéenne s'éloignait.

-Oui ?

-Tu… tu peux venir ? S'te plaît… »

Riko revint alors sur ses pas et le regard, étonnée. Il lui expliqua rapidement les ordres du médecin qui lui demandait de se faire masser le mollet trois fois par jour – au réveil, avant de se coucher, en après-midi si son entourage le pouvait. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis accepta. Ses joueurs pouvaient bien l'attendre quelques minutes de plus. De toute façon, elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas impatient de subir leur punition.

Et puis, la santé de Kagami devait être à son maximum le plus tôt possible.

Se révélant étonnamment douée, le soin de la jeune fille fut très agréable pour Kagami et son muscle douloureux. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle le salua pour de bon et il fit de même.

Inconsciemment, son regard, qui avait suivi la jeune fille dans le couloir de l'hôtel , se reporta automatiquement sur la porte à quelques mètres de lui. La 209. La chambre d'Aomine.

Le cœur de Kagami se mit à battre plus vite, il ne voulait vraiment pas que sa relation avec le bleu se termine sur cet énorme quiproquo et qu'ils redeviennent des rivaux se vouant une haine commune.

Il mit quelques secondes à prendre sa décision mais finit par s'avancer. Il toqua doucement mais rien ne sembla bouger à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il releva la main pour taper du poing bruyamment mais le pan de bois s'ouvrit légèrement.

« -Aho… ricana le rouge. Quand on se vante d'avoir une clé, faut s'en servir… »

Il referma la porte silencieusement, après être entré. Un bruit sec mais léger l'informa que la porte était cette fois, bel et bien fermée à clé.

Redécouvrant la chambre du bleu à la lumière, le dunker ne s'y attarda pas et finit par se retrouver à regarder le bronzé, endormi et plus sexy que jamais avec son torse à peine recouvert par les draps qui se faisait la malle vers l'autre côté du lit.

Kagami réalisa qu'il était venu pour s'excuser mais qu'il se voyait très mal réveiller l'As de Touou pour ça.

Alors, il s'allongea sur l'autre partie du lit et croisa ses bras. L'après-midi se terminait, son équipe était absente et il n'avait l'autorisation de faire aucun sport… Donc, il ne perdrait pas son temps à attendre que son rival se réveille.

Mais voilà, Aomine s'était réveillé dès les premiers coups de Kagami contre la porte. Mais de nature espiègle, il n'avait rien fait et attendu de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. La chance devait être avec lui, avoir oublié de fermer sa porte et que Kagami s'en rende compte… Mais que ce dernier vienne carrément s'allonger à côté de lui !

Autant en profiter ?

Il se retourna en grognant, faisant toujours mine de dormir et roula jusqu'aux côtés de l'autre, pris de surprise. Un des bras bronzés avait réussi à se poser sur le torse du roux et c'est tout naturellement que la tête aux cheveux bleus vint l'imiter, quoi qu'un peu plus haut.

Kagami, totalement pétrifié et immobilisé contre son gré, admira l'homme qu'il pensait endormi.

Et avant qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres s'étaient posées d'elle-même sur celles d'Aomine. C'est ce moment que choisit ce dernier pour ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

**Mouahaha ! J'aime faire des fins sadiques... UwU Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de lire ma fic en général ! **

**Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez please ?**

**Ah oui ! Je dois vous dire que je posterais plus rien avant septembre car je pars tout le mois d'août... Désolée ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'écrirais pas (enfin, j'espère), donc vous aurez quand même un chapitre vers le début de septembre ! Avant la rentrée scolaire, normalement...**

**Sur ce, merci encore et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 (parce qu'il y en aura un, bande de babaches ! x) ) !**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRIIIIIISE ! :D**

**Oui, je sais, j'avais dit pas de chapitres en Aout mais vos reviews étaient tellement adorables et encourageantes (et désespérées aussi xD) que je me suis dit que ne pouvais pas partir sans vous remercier... Donc, voilà un chapitre en plus pour vous occuper une dizaine de minutes... :3**

**J'étais assez inspirée pour ce chapitre, et la taille (légèrement plus grand que les autres chapitres) peut le prouver.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir bâclé ce chapitre car je le trouve plutôt bien réalisé mais si vous sentez que mon niveau est moins bien qu'avant, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Je ne le prendrais pas mal si c'est vrai.**

**Je ne crois pas avoir d'autres choses à dire... Donc, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! :D**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si ! ^_^**

**Auteure : Moi et seulement moi ! :p**

* * *

**Dédicaces particulières à ma meilleure sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour - et à qui je pense très fort - et à mon petit macho préféré qui se reconnaîtra - à qui je pense très fort aussi- ! :p**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Aussitôt les yeux du bronzé ouverts, plus rien ne bougea dans la pièce. Les deux lycéens se dévisageaient, les lèvres pressées contre leurs jumelles sans oser rompre le contact. Finalement, Aomine décida qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance et tenta d'approfondir le baiser en essayant d'ouvrir de sa langue, la bouche du rouge.

Et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Mais loin de la sienne.

« -Mais bordel Aomine ! s'écria le rouge.

-Quoi ?! répliqua à son tour le bleu.

-Mais… mais… »

Les mots manquaient à Kagami. Oui, il avait voulu embrasser Aomine et oui, il s'était penché. Mais il s'était arrêté, juste à temps, à un ou deux centimètre du visage du bleu.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? demandèrent-t-ils, l'un espiègle et l'autre effrayé du rythme que son cœur prenait à mesure que le bronzé le dévisageait. »

La vérité était simple et pourtant, le cerveau de Kagami avait disjoncté depuis quelques minutes et ne comprenait plus rien. Au plus grand bonheur d'Aomine !

Parce qu'en effet, ce n'était pas Kagami qui avait déclenché le baiser – bien qu'il eut failli le faire – mais plutôt l'autre lycéen, qui, se rendant compte de la soudaine proximité du souffle de Kagami – qu'il avait noté haletant d'ailleurs –, en avait profité et s'était emparé de ces lèvres après avoir compris qu'il pourrait faire passer ce geste pour une pulsion du rouge.

Il afficha un de ses fameux sourires moqueur, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de Kagami, de plus en plus perdu, et roula pour retourner de son côté initial du lit.

« -Hin, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, mentit-il en ayant l'air parfaitement crédible.

-… »

Il tourna la tête vers son voisin et prit peur : la peau livide, à en être transparente, et les yeux dans le vide, Kagami ressemblait à un cadavre.

« -Oy, Taiga, grogna le bronzé en se relevant de son oreiller. »

La tête du dénommé Taiga se tourna vers lui mais il ne se passa rien sur son visage. Aomine paniqua, ce crétin allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque après un simple baiser ?! C'était peut-être son premier en fait…

« -Putain Taiga, reprends toi ! s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés. »

Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua. Cela eu pour résultats de sortir Kagami de ses pensées.

Mais sous le coup de la panique, Aomine avait oublié sa nudité et, à cause de mouvements trop brusques, le drap ne couvrait plus qu'une moitié de son bassin ainsi que la jambe qui suivait. Son intimité restait caché mais il était plus que flagrant qu'il était nu.

Kagami le remarqua bien assez vite et nota également l'emplacement des mains du bleu. Pensant à une nouvelle technique de drague foireuse de la part de ce dernier, il sentit une colère soudaine monter en lui envers l'homme qu'il aimait. Si Aomine voulait jouer avec son corps, pourquoi le faisait-il aussi sur ses sentiments ?!

Le dunker fronça les sourcils et se libéra d'un coup agressif des larges mains bronzées. Il sortit du lit précipitamment et foudroya du regard Aomine. Ce dernier, incrédule devant le brusque changement de comportement de la part de l'autre basketteur, ne sut quoi dire et resta donc  
silencieux, pitoyablement assis sur le double lit.

« -Je sais pas à quoi tu joues Aomine, commença, furieux, Kagami en prononçant clairement le nom de l'autre pour annuler toute complicité, mais je sais que tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux si tu continues à faire l'idiot avec moi.

-… »

Devant le silence de l'autre, Kagami sembla se calmer, réalisant que lui-même, ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait…

Il fronça – une nouvelle fois – les sourcils puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Avant de fermer la porte, il laissa échapper un murmure qui les pétrifia tous les deux, une fois les mots prononcés.

« -Je veux juste des sentiments sincères. »

* * *

Kuroko et Kise, debout au milieu de l'ascenseur, attendait que la cabine finisse son ascension vers le deuxième étage. Nigou dans les bras de son maître semblait aimer la sensation étrange que l'on éprouvait dans cette situation et se mit à aboyer joyeusement, amusant ainsi le blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le couloir et Kuroko toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Rien ne sembla bouger à l'intérieur.

« -Kurokocchi, je crois que tu ne toques pas assez fort, se permit Kise gentiment. »

Ecoutant les paroles de son ami, le turquoise tapa violemment – et à plusieurs reprises – sur la porte, la faisant trembler. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond, pétrifié devant tant de violence gratuite envers cette pauvre porte, et demanda de manière innocente :

« -C'est mieux comme ça ?

-Euh… ou… oui… C'est mieux… »

Cette fois, un bruit sourd, suivit d'une injure en anglais, se firent entendre dans la chambre et après quelques instants silencieux, Kagami ouvrit la porte, apparemment furieux, en se tenant le pied gauche qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

« -Bordel, Aomine ! Je croyais avoir été clai… Ah… Kise…

-Bonsoir Kagamicchi ! fit ledit Kise, amusé de la scène. Kurokocchi est là aussi.

-Bonsoir, Kagami-kun. »

Le dunker sursauta mais ne cria pas, étonnant le bleuté.

« -Bonsoir… grogna-t-il.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Aomine-kun ?

-Non ! s'écria trop rapidement le rouge pour que cela soit vrai. Rien du tout.

-…

-… »

Kagami fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien, s'avouant qu'il n'avait pas dû être crédible. Il s'écarta finalement, permettant ainsi aux autres d'entrer, et s'en alla dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi soulager son pied douloureux. Son regard se posa sur l'huile de massage et, soudainement haineux, il l'envoya valser sur le sol carrelé de la salle d'eau.

Le bruit parvint aux oreilles des deux joueurs de la Génération des Miracles qui se dévisagèrent en silence.

« -Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, fit Kise en bougeant les lèvres silencieusement. »

Le turquoise hocha la tête puis posa son chiot sur son lit. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce où se trouvait Kagami, sans toquer.

Il referma la porte et découvrit son ami, honteusement assis sur les toilettes qui regardait deux flacons de produits médicinaux.

« -Tout va bien, Kagami-kun ?

-Hum.

-C'est ton muscle qui te fait souffrir ? demanda le turquoise, visiblement curieux ou inquiet…

-Non, pas cette fois. J'ai juste cru que c'était Aomine qui revenait et mon pied a heurté le coin du mur quand je me suis précipité pour ouvrir.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, Kagami-kun, rétorqua le turquoise en essayant d'être amical.

-Oui, je m'en doute… Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, un mollet déchiré me suffit, remarqua intelligemment le rouge.

-En effet. »

Finalement, le dunker s'étala de la pommade sur le côté légèrement douloureux de son pied.

« -Tu as dit qu'Aomine-kun était revenu ? demanda Kuroko.

-Hum… Il voulait… il voulait qu'on s'explique à propos d'un truc…

-Je vois, fit Kuroko alors qu'il ne voyait rien du tout. »

Le turquoise sortit de la pièce sans insister, comprenant bien que Kagami était aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Peut-être qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard…

Récupérant Nigou des bras de Kise, visiblement sous le charme du petit animal, Kuroko attendit que sa lumière sorte elle aussi de la salle de bains. Il allait devoir patienter longtemps car Kagami ressassait encore et encore la scène entre lui et Aomine, sans pouvoir sans empêcher…

* * *

_Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes que Kagami avait quitté la chambre d'Aomine mais son état n'avait qu'empiré. Toujours en colère contre le bronzé, il l'était désormais envers lui-même. Rajoutant à cela une bonne couche de stress, Kagami n'avait jamais eu l'estomac aussi tordu de toute sa vie. Le lycéen avait fini par prendre une douche froide, ce qui l'avait légèrement calmé, et s'était allongé – de nouveau habillé – sur son lit, regardant les secondes puis les minutes passer, en espérant que Kuroko aurait un peu, voir beaucoup, d'avance._

_Trois coup à la porte firent monter son espoir un peu rapidement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, tout sourire. Sourire qui disparut dès que le basketteur se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Kuroko mais bien Aomine devant lui._

_Sans réfléchir, il referma froidement la porte._

_« -Oy, Taiga ! s'écria Aomine, vexé d'être ainsi snobé. »_

_Kagami ne répondit rien, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer, et s'adossa silencieusement à la barrière de bois qui le séparait du bleu. Il retenait presque sa respiration, espérant ainsi ne rien manquer des paroles du bronzé._

_« -Taiga, je… Ils faut qu'on parle, fit Aomine sur un ton sérieux. »_

_Les doigts du dénommé Taiga se crispèrent sur le tissu de son short mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche : plutôt crever que de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?_

_« -Taiga, je sais que t'es là donc sois un homme et ouvre cette putain de porte, merde, commença à s'énerver Aomine qui se sentait idiot de parler à cette fameuse porte au milieu d'un couloir vide. »_

_Kagami sourit légèrement en reconnaissant le ton habituel d'Aomine qui semblait revenir, malgré lui apparemment… Mais il se reprit bien vite et se retira de la porte. _

_« -Putain Kagami ! s'exclama Aomine. Je te jure que si t'ouvres pas cette porte, je le ferais ! »_

_Le fait que le bleu utilise son nom plutôt que son prénom provoqua un douloureux pincement au cœur du rouge. Mais il réalisa qu'il avait fait la même chose, il n'y avait même pas une demi-heure…_

_Sans réfléchir – et redoutant qu'Aomine mette en place sa menace et détruise ainsi la porte de sa chambre -, le tigre l'ouvrit, sourcils froncés. Ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décident à prendre la parole._

_« -Je referme cette porte si t'as rien à dire, cracha le rouge, passablement gêné et énervé. »_

_Aomine le regarda, ne sachant pas du tout s'il le fera ou non. Il se surprit à appréhender ses futures paroles… Mais s'il ne voulait pas perdre son tigre, il allait devoir mettre sa fierté de côté quelques instants. Il inspira un coup, au grand étonnement de l'autre qui commençait à se rendre compte que le bronzé était nerveux. Cette découverte l'empêcha de couper leur échange silencieux et la curiosité l'obligea à attendre._

_« -Bon… Je…_

_-Hum ?..._

_-Je suis…. Je suis désolé, lâcha Aomine le regard fuyant et sa main grattant sa joue._

_-Hum, répéta le rouge ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. »_

_Aomine ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il ne dormait pas quand Kagami était venu. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer qu'il avait fait exprès de se retrouver à moitié sur lui, et encore moins expliquer pourquoi il faisait tout ça… C'était trop pour son ego._

_C'est alors qu'une petite voix – qui aurait pu appartenir à Satsuki si elle n'avait pas été le simple fruit de son imagination – lui demanda malicieusement s'il préférait garder sa fierté intact ou avoir Kagami… La réponse était évidente._

_Le regard marin se fit plus déterminé à partir de cet instant et Aomine se décida à tout avouer. _

_« -Ecou…_

_-Aomine, le coupa sans s'en rendre compte Kagami, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'as fait venir devant ma chambre si tu n'as rien à dire. Mais si c'est pour t'excuser et te remettre à me tripoter dans quelques heures, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens ! »_

_Aomine n'avait pas bien entendu…. Ce n'était pas possible… Kagami était donc si remonté contre lui ? Cette révélation était douloureuse, très._

_« -Taig…_

_-Ne viens plus me parler en dehors d'un terrain de basket ! s'écria Kagami, le cœur déchiré par la colère et la tristesse. »_

_Et la porte se referma violemment. _

_Aomine se retrouva seul, devant le pan de bois, la main levée inconsciemment._

_« -Kuso !... »_

_Le mur du couloir fut durement frappé, laissant le poing d'Aomine douloureux plusieurs minutes._

_Chacun dans leurs chambres respectives, les deux lycéens cherchaient tous les deux un moyens de se revoir et d'essayer de s'excuser. Aomine pour son comportement et Kagami pour ses paroles… Mais l'arrivée de Kuroko et de Kise stoppa le rouge dans ses pensées…_

* * *

« -Kagamicchi, demanda Kise en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kagami, qui avait l'air épuisé.

« -Tu as l'air épuisé Kagamicchi… remarqua le blond.

-Hum, grogna celui-ci en avançant dans la pièce et en s'affalant sur le lit aux côtés de son ombre.

-Pourtant tu n'as rien fait de la journée, fit Kuroko sans méchanceté aucune.

-Excuse-moi d'être blessé, maugréa le rouge, la tête dans un oreiller.

-Bon, s'écria joyeusement Kise alors qu'un silence pesant commençait à s'installer. On avait pas rendez-vous ?

-Ah si… lâcha Kuroko comme un enfant qui avouerait une bêtise.

-Avec ?... grogna Kagami.

-Le reste de votre équipe, je suppose, hasarda le blond en souriant. Enfin, c'est Riko qui a posé l'heure.

-Quoi ?! s'affola le dunker en extirpant sa tête du coussin. Pourquoi t'as rien dit Kuroko ?!

-J'ai oublié, fit le bleuté, penaud, en jouant avec les pattes de son chiot.

-C'est à quelle heure ? les questionna le rouge, se demandant s'il avait le temps d'écrire son testament avant de descendre devant le diable.

-J'ai oublié, répéta Kuroko.

-20h30, annonça Kise.

-Et il est ?

-20h30. Enfin 32 précisément… »

Le rouge bondit hors du lit, manquant de renverser son ombre, et s'empara de sa clef, posée sur un meuble.

« -Allez, on se bouge !

-Hai ! s'amusa Kise en sortant joyeusement, suivi de Kuroko. »

Kagami vérifia que les lumières étaient bien toutes éteintes et sortit lui aussi de la chambre. Il retrouva les deux autres basketteurs dans l'ascenseur et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Kagami manqua de s'étrangler : Aomine attendait de pouvoir monter dans l'ascenseur. Lui et le rouge se dévisagèrent puis le dunker sortit précipitamment de la cabine et se dirigea vers sa coach qu'il voyait près de l'accueil, préférant largement se faire engueuler que de s'expliquer avec le bronzé.

« -Aominecchi ! Bonsoir !

-Aomine-kun.

-Yo…

-Ça ne va pas avec Kagami-kun ? demanda Kuroko en regardant son ancienne lumière.

-Si si...

-Tu as mangé ? lui demanda Kise en sortant de l'ascenseur derrière le turquoise.

-Ouais, je viens de finir.

-Et tu remontes déjà ? s'étonna Kuroko qui savait qu'Aomine aimait bien veiller.

-Ouais…

-Ah… Et bien bonne nuit, Aomine-kun.

-Bonne nuit. »

Kuroko fronça discrètement les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses lumières… Leurs comportements étaient étranges, et surtout quand on leur parlait de l'autre.

Pendant que Kise saluait à son tour le bleu, Kuroko s'approcha de Riko, entourée du reste de l'équipe. Le turquoise soupira – malgré lui – de soulagement quand il vit que la jeune fille paraissait calme et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur léger retard.

Kagami attendait, derrière son équipe, que cette dernière veuille bien quitter le hall d'accueil et aille rapidement vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. En même temps, il n'avait pas pris son petit déjeuner à cause de sa grasse matinée et s'était contenté d'un maigre sandwich à l'hôpital comme repas de midi. C'était trop pour son estomac qui ne voulait qu'une chose : être rempli ! De plus, il voulait être le plus loin possible d'Aomine… Donc aller manger était la meilleure des solutions !

Heureusement pour lui, Aomine finit par disparaître dans l'ascenseur et l'équipe fut enfin au complet. Alors que la coach emmenait ses joueurs dans la salle emplie de tables et de chaises, ainsi que de longs buffets, Kuroko vint se poster discrètement aux côtés du tigre.

« -Kagami-kun ? commença-t-il.

-Hm ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Aomine, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il sans passer par quatre chemins. »

Kagami, pourtant impatient de se remplir le ventre, s'arrêta. Il ne se rendit compte de cette erreur que trop tard et fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« -Non, tout va bien… Je… je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs à cause de ma blessure…

-… »

Kuroko commençait à le connaitre et là, il pouvait clairement affirmer que sa lumière mentait. Il en fut peiné car Kagami ne lui faisait apparemment pas assez confiance pour lui confier ses problèmes. Et s'il ne savait rien, il n'allait rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

Une solution toute simple lui vint à l'esprit : demander deux ou trois trucs de l'autre côté donc, se renseigner auprès d'Aomine. Enfin, se renseigner… C'était un bien grand mot.

Mais comment rassembler des informations sans paraître trop curieux et gâcher sa couverture ?… C'était une véritable mission, qui semblait l'amuser, que se lançait Kuroko.

Il passa donc le diner dans un silence sérieux, attirant quelques regards sur lui, pour mettre au point un plan parfait qui permettrait – peut-être – de réconcilier ses lumières. Enfin, si elles étaient vraiment en froid… Mais heureusement pour lui, Riko interrogea Kagami sur son état trop silencieux pour être normal, ce qui lui permit de lui donner quelques réponses :

« -Hey, Kagami, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant que l'assiette de son joueur était moins rempli que d'habitude. »

Le rouge leva les yeux vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

« -Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Non, c'est bon… J'ai assez mangé.

-Tu as… assez mangé ?! Mais même Kise a pris plus que toi...

-Ah ah, mais… moi je meurs de faim parce que j'ai du faire un tournage à jeun ce midi… rigola le blond, gêné d'être amené de cette façon dans la discussion.

-Là n'est pas le problème, répondit Riko. Kagami, si tu veux guérir le plus vite possible, tu dois bien te nourrir. »

Le ton de la lycéenne était clair. La table, autour de laquelle se trouvait Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, la coach, le capitaine de l'équipe ainsi que Teppei, se tut. Les 2 autres voisines firent de même quand ils se rendirent compte de la tension aux alentours.

« -Je t'assure que je vais bien. Je n'ai juste pas faim, répondit simplement Kagami en s'adossa au dossier de son chaise.

-Si le repas ne te plaît pas, commenta Hyuga, je peux aller voir s'il y a des hamburgers à côté.

-Ecoutez, je vais bien ! J'ai juste pas faim, ça vous arrive aussi de temps en temps non ? râla Kagami comme un ado qu'on réprimanderait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda Riko au turquoise, en s'avouant vaincue devant son dunker.

-Je… Peut-être avec… commença Kuroko avant de s'arrêter en croisant le regard – assassin – de sa lumière.

-Avec ? répéta la jeune fille en reportant son regard sur le tigre.

-Personne !

-Soit, Kuroko ? »

Kagami soupira et fusilla de nouveau Kuroko de ses yeux écarlates. Les pupilles azurs comprirent le message et le passeur ne prononça pas un mot.

« -Aomine et moi, souffla Kagami après avoir vérifié que les 2 autres tables n'écoutaient plus, nous nous sommes juste un peu disputé sur un sujet… qui nous est sensible… »

Kagami grimaça devant ce semi-mensonge alors que la scène du baiser repassait devant ses yeux.

« -Oh… Je vois… lâcha la brune en n'insistant pas plus. »

Et alors que l'équipe se demandait quelle relation avaient les deux As pour que le rouge en soit chamboulé à ce point, Kuroko commençait à mettre son plan en place. Il fallait juste qu'ils ne soient pas au même endroit quand cela se passerait.

* * *

Il était 10h et l'entraînement avait commencé depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il avait démarré dans le gymnase que Seirin utilisait depuis son arrivée mais Riko avait réussi à obtenir un terrain de street-basket et l'équipe venait d'y arriver, parfaitement échauffée.

Kagami accompagnait l'équipe mais restait assis sur les quelques gradins situés sur un côté du terrain. D'autres joueurs l'entourait, attendant leur tour pour jouer.

En effet, Riko avait organisé une minuscule compétition avec ses joueurs : 4 équipes, 2 matchs, les deux vainqueurs se combattent et les 3 perdants recoivent le double de l'entraînement quotidien. Ayant appris que la séance de la veille s'était terminée en baignade dans la mer, Kagami n'avait pas trop peur pour ses coéquipiers, mais bon, l'aura de Riko était plus effrayante que jamais malgré ce sourire paisible qu'elle affichait… Ne voulant pas s'attiser les foudres de ce diablotin plus redoutable que jamais, le rouge garda ses impressions pour lui et se contenta de regarder le match qui se déroulait devant lui.

Kuroko se débrouillait assez bien malgré que Kagami ne soit pas là pour l'épauler. Ses coéquipiers réussissaient de mieux en mieux à attraper ses passes puissantes et le turquoise se révélait ainsi être une véritable arme stratégique.

Fin du premier match, l'équipe de Kuroko l'emporte avec une vingtaine de paniers d'avances par rapport à l'autre.

Le turquoise vint se poser près de sa lumière, attendant le bon moment pour mettre en place son petit plan.

« -Bravo, le félicita Kagami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Merci Kagami-kun. »

Kuroko aurait normalement repoussait cette main mais comme l'humeur de sa lumière semblait particulièrement bonne, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tout gâcher. Il se contenta alors de sourire amicalement.

Le second match fut plus serré que le premier. L'équipe de Hyuga l'emporte sur celle de Teppei à un panier près et, alors que Kuroko se levait pour commencer son deuxième match, Riko siffla un coup de sifflet, annonçant une pose de 10 minutes pour permettre à l'équipe gagnante qui venait de jouer de pouvoir se reposer avant leur prochain match.

Elle rappela qu'il faisait très chaud et qu'il ne fallait pas attendre d'avoir soif pour boire. Aussitôt, la plupart des bouteilles d'eau minérale se vidèrent. Il était un peu plus de 11h30 – les matchs ayant durés autant de temps que des officiels, pauses entre les quarts-temps compris – et dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages, le soleil tapait fort.

Voulant rigoler, Koganei retira son T-shirt et le trempa entièrement d'eau froide. Il le lança sur Hyuga qui le reçut en pleine face sans comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le capitaine de l'équipe poussa alors le cri le moins viril du monde et l'équipe éclata de rire, Riko comprise.

« -Koganeeeei ! s'écria le lycéen aux lunettes. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture !

-Mais c'est de l'eau… ricana l'autre, fier de son coup.

-On ne joue pas avec l'eau ! se rattrapa le capitaine en retirant son t-shirt mouillé. »

Mais Hyuga faisait apparemment parti de la catégorie des gens "fais ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais" car en moins d'une demi-minute, Koganei se retrouvait lui aussi arrosé. Malheureusement pour les deux joueurs, Riko reçut elle aussi une partie du jet d'eau et aussitôt, elle fit elle aussi partie de la bataille d'eau.

Kagami aurait bien voulu participer mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ralentir sa guérison alors il resta sagement assis, à regarder son équipe s'amuser avec de l'eau. Remarquant que Kuroko était l'un des rares – voir le seul en fait – à être resté sur les gradins, Kagami lui vida sa bouteille sur la nuque.

Le maigre dos du turquoise se crispa sous la température changeante et manqua d'hurler. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait osé lui faire ça, même s'il avait une petite idée, et découvrit sa lumière pliée en deux et les larmes aux yeux.

« -Pfouuu… réussit à articuler le dunker entre deux éclats de rire. Désolé Kuroko… C'est trop tentant... »

Vexé, le turquoise ne se fit pas prier et vida sa propre bouteille sur Kagami qui hurla de surprise.

« -Désolé Kagami-kun, c'était trop tentant, l'imita Kuroko, un petit air taquin sur le visage.

-T'as de la chance que ma bouteille soit vide et qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres à côté ! rigola l'autre. »

Les cheveux trempés, tout comme le t-shirt, Kagami retira ce dernier et l'étendit à côté de lui en espérant profiter du soleil pour le sécher le plus vite possible. Il vérifia que la bouteille de son ombre était bien vide avant de se détendre entièrement.

Comme la plupart de l'équipe avait oublié l'idée de l'entraînement et s'amusait à arroser les autres, le rouge les regarda, amusé, en attendant de voir quand est-ce que la coach réaliserait qu'ils ne s'entraînaient plus du tout.

Le turquoise regarda du coin de l'œil son ami : les cheveux scintillants à cause des gouttes d'eau, torse nu et un léger sourire. C'était sûrement le meilleur moment…

Il sortit rapidement de son sac son portable et l'orienta discrètement direction Kagami.

« -Kagami-kun ?

-Hum ? lui répondit ledit Kagami-kun et se tournant vers lui, sorti de ses pensées.

-Non rien… »

Le rouge haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la bataille d'eau, qui commençait à s'arrêter doucement.

* * *

Que c'est chiant, pensa Aomine en regardant les alentours d'un air blasé.

Il avait accompagné Kise à un de ses shootings photos en espérant que cela lui ferait oublier le tigre quelques heures mais c'était juste chiant à mourir et il n'arrêtait pas de penser que si le rouge avait été là, cela aurait été beaucoup amusant.

Actuellement, le blond posait entre deux jeunes mannequins. Tous les trois en maillots de bain, les deux filles semblaient ravies de pouvoir poser à côté du lycéen en lui pressant leurs – très opulentes – poitrines contre ses bras.

« -Raah… Sérieusement, râla le bleu en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise et en lançant sa tête en arrière. »

Quelques minutes passèrent puis il décida d'aller s'acheter quelques chose à boire, c'est qu'il faisait incroyablement chaud dans ce foutu studio ! Il se leva de son siège et fit un léger signe à Kise, désormais seul devant le fond blanc, qu'il sortait quelques temps. Le blond lui répondit en souriant joyeusement après avoir hoché la tête.

Arpentant les nombreux couloirs du bâtiment, Aomine mit quelques temps à sortir. Il venait à peine de mettre un pas dehors que son portable se mit à vibrer, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Il le sortit machinalement, s'attendant à voir un message barbant de Satsuki mais c'était loin d'être la jeune fille.

« -"Testsu" ?! s'exclama-t-il, surpris en lisant le nom qui apparaissait sur l'écran. »

Il ouvrit le message et manqua de faire tomber son téléphone. Plus par reflexe qu'autre chose, il regarda s'il n'y avait personne autour de lui avant de mieux regarder ce qu'il avait reçu de son ancien coéquipier.

Il n'y avait pas de textes, juste 3 images. Des photos pour être plus précis. Et celles-ci ne représentait pas n'importe quoi vu qu'on y voyait Kagami.

Torse nu et souriant, il était plus beau que jamais… Ses cheveux semblaient briller de façon inhabituel mais cela ne rendait la photo que plus belle. Les deux premières étaient quasiment identique, sur la deuxième, il souriait juste un peu plus. C'était la troisième qu'Aomine aimait particulièrement car Kagami regardait l'objectif. On remarquait bien qu'il était surpris mais ses lèvres n'avaient pas totalement supprimé le sourire qu'il avait dû arborer quelques secondes plus tôt.

« -Sérieux… lâcha-t-il en souriant malgré lui. »

Cette journée n'était pas si chiante que ça finalement.

Il tapa rapidement une réponse et rangea son portable dans sa poche avant d'aller s'acheter une bouteille fraîche.

Quand il revint dans le studio, son esprit était envahi des trois photos. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il souriait autant...

* * *

Voilà, c'était arrivé. Riko avait réalisé qu'ils avaient perdu une demi-heure d'entraînement. Elle avait un peu crié mais s'était dépêchée de faire commencer le troisième et dernier match. Et alors que Kuroko allait rejoindre son équipe, son portable vibra – au grand étonnement de Kagami. Le turquoise regarda rapidement son message avant d'y répondre.

« -Kuroko ! s'impatienta la jeune fille. Tu comptes venir jouer un jour ?

-J'arrive. »

Il reposa son téléphone sur son siège récemment quitté avant de descendre sur le terrain et de commencer la "finale".

Cela faisait à peine quelques instants que le match avait commencé que le portable de Kuroko vibra de nouveau, faisant ainsi sursauter Kagami qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

Curieux, il s'empara du mobile et le déverrouilla. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit alors, annonçant un nouveau message sans pour autant dire de qui il provenait. Le rouge fouilla dans les applications avant de trouver les messages et de découvrir la discussion la plus récente.

« -"Aomine-kun"… souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu complotes Kuroko ?... »

Le message d'Aomine était juste un malheureux "Mais ok." Le lycéen aux cheveux roux s'avoua déçu de cette réponse et, en tant qu'insatisfait qu'il était, il s'autorisa à remonter dans la discussion…

_« De Vous à 11h47 : 3 fichiers envoyés._

_D'Aomine-kun à 11h48 : Je suis sensé te remercier pr ça, Testsu ? _è_è

_De Vous à 11h50 : Tu devrais remercier Kagami-kun plutôt… _:p

_D'Aomine-kun à 11h52: C'est quoi ce smiley ?! Tu fais peur Tetsu ! _

_D'Aomine-kun à 11h52 : Mais ok. »_

Fouiller dans le portable de Kuroko avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Mais si on dit que la curiosité est un mauvais défaut, ce n'est pas pour rien et Kagami découvrit pourquoi.

Les trois fichiers étaient des photos de lui. Torse nu ! Et Aomine les avaient reçues !

Il lâcha le portable qui retomba sur ses cuisses et se prit la tête entre les mains tout en maudissant son ombre.

Mais finalement, s'il s'y prenait bien, il avait là un moyen de savoir ce qu'Aomine pensait de lui. Il fallait juste que le bleu pense à parler comme Kuroko.

Il reprit rapidement le téléphone et se leva pour aller plus haut dans les gradins, et ainsi, ne pas permettre aux autres éventuels joueurs assis au-dessus de lui de voir ce qu'il écrivait.

Il tapa quelques mots puis envoya le message en croisant les doigts qu'Aomine ne verrait pas la supercherie. La réponse arriva quelques minutes après, au plus grand soulagement de l'estomac du rouge, plus tordu par le stress que jamais.

_« De Vous à 11h57 : Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kagami-kun ?_

_De Aomine-kun à 12h01 : Rien pour l'instant. »_

Voilà… C'était clair. Aomine ne voulait que du sexe avec lui et non pas des sentiments comme il le pensait. Ou l'espérait…

Le cœur brisé, le rouge descendit les gradins et fit signe à Riko qu'il allait se balader quelques temps. Elle hocha la tête avant de replonger dans l'arbitrage du match.

Et alors que Kagami hésitait entre aller exploser la gueule de ce connard pour avoir joué ainsi avec ses sentiments ou aller pleurer dans son coin, il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours le portable du turquoise dans sa main quand l'objet vibra de nouveau.

_« De Aomine-kun à 12h10 : Dis Tetsu, t'as déjà voulu séduire quelqu'un qui te détestait ? »_

_« De Vous à 12h10 : Pas que je sache Aomine-kun. »_

Kagami ne savait plus quoi penser. Aomine jouait ou pas avec lui ?!

_« De Vous à 12h11 : C'est avec Kagami-kun ? »_

Il avait tapé et envoyé le message sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer…

Il attendit, anxieux, la réponse du bleu, qui se fit attendre…

_« De Aomine-kun à 12h21 : Kagami me plaît mais je sais ps comment lui faire comprendre, c'est tt. Et hier, j'ai merdé et on s'est engueulé. Je sais ps comment faire pour qu'il comprenne que je ss désolé. _

_De Vous à 12h22 : Donc tu veux séduire Kagami-kun mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »_

Cette question allait paraître débile aux yeux d'Aomine mais Kagami devait en être sûre.

_« De Aomine-kun à 12h23 : Je te croyais plus perspicace, Testu. On peut dire que oui… Mais je ne tiens ps à ce que ça se sache, je te fais confiance._

_De Vous à 12h23 : Compte sur moi._

_De Vous à 12h24 : Essaye déjà d'aller lui reparler. »_

Kagami relut toute la pseudo discussion "Aomine/Kuroko" en se rendant compte qu'il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite, sinon, il allait faire la connerie du siècle. Et il ne pourrait certainement pas la réparer celle-là…

Il rangea alors le portable dans sa poche en se promettant de ne plus y toucher et partit retrouver son équipe.

* * *

Aomine était étonné de l'intérêt que portait Kuroko pour son attirance envers le rouge. Enfin, il lui avait donner de bons conseils alors il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Sauf que voilà, le turquoise ne répondait plus à ces messages :

_« De Tetsu à 12h24 : Essaye déjà d'aller lui reparler._

_De Vous à 12h24 : Ok. Vous rentrez quand ?_

_De Vous à 12h26 : Vous êtes là ce soir ?_

_De Vous à 12h31 : Oy Tetsu !_

_De Vous à 12h39 : Testu, comment veut-tu que j'écoute tes conseils si tu ne me donnes aucunes informations ?! »_

Aomine pesta tout haut. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ce crétin ?

Le bleu se dirigea vers la sortie du studio pour la deuxième fois de la matinée et composa le numéro du turquoise.

Personne ne décrocha.

« -Raah…Saloperie, râla le bleu. »

Il composa une nouvelle fois le numéro et, alors qu'il pensait retomber sur la messagerie, Kuroko décrocha enfin et demanda :

« -Aomine-kun ? »

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Bon, Aomine a merdé mais Kagami ne risque-t-il pas de faire pire ? Quels sont vos avis vis-à-vis de ce chapitre ?**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous demande des reviews mais si vous saviez combien cela fait plaisir d'en recevoir une... Et puis, ce n'est qu'une petite minute de votre temps pour récompenser (ou remercier, à vous de voir xD) l'écriture d'un chapitre comme celui-ci qui demande plusieurs heures par jour... :3**

**Je vous souhaite de très (très très très très) bonnes vacances et vous remercie encore de lire ma fic et/ou de la suivre !**

**Un gros bisou et à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 ! :)**

* * *

**PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pars demain matin (le 4) au Japon et rentre le 27. Malheureusement (pour vous :p), j'aurais besoin de plusieurs jours pour me remettre à l'horaire français et pour préparer ma rentrée, donc le prochain chapitre sera là début septembre... Mais sachez que j'écrirais là-bas donc vous aurez votre chapitre 6 ! :D Encore une fois, un gros bisou et à bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée de mon retard ! *se tape la tête contre un mur***

**[Vous allez surement croire que je suis le genre de personne qui rejete la faute sur tout le monde avec mon excuse mais sachez que ce n'est que la stricte - et sadique ! - véritée !] **

**(Attention, racontage de vie ! x3)  
****Durant mon voyage au Japon (qui s'est merveilleusement bien passé mais je n'en dirais pas plus dessus car ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour le faire), j'ai pu écrire un bon tiers de ce chapitre 6 mais ma gentille et adorable -ironie - tablette a décidé de planter quelques jours avant mon retour, m'empêchant ainsi de continuer l'écriture de ce chapitre qu j'avais prévu de terminer durant les 13h de vol... Et cette jolie petite - ironie again - chose électronique est désormais en réparation pour deux semaines. Et je vous promet que mon moral en a pris un coup quand on me l'a annoncé le 30 Aout... Mais j'ai eu l'idée de mettre mes fichiers sur le Cloud donc, après avoir compris ça, j'ai retrouvé les premières pages de ce [CENSURE] de [CENSURE] de chapitre tout à l'heure et je n'ai fait que travailler dessus durant toute l'après-midi pour pouvoir vous le donner ce soir et ainsi, tenir (un peu) ma promesse faite à la fin du 5è ... **

**M'enfin bref, voilà ! Il est là ! Enfin... *soupir de soulagement***

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais toute l'histoire ici, si !**

**Auteur : Moi. Et seulement moi ! :3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et encore désolée pour le retard !**

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, qu'ils soient fantômes ou pas. Ceux qui me laissent des review's régulièrement ! Ceux qui me suivent ou encore ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leurs favoris ! C'est fou le bonheur que ça crée un simple clic... ****Je vous adore ! **

* * *

Mais pourquoi ce foutu portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer ?! C'était la 3ème fois depuis que Kagami s'était promis de ne plus répondre à Aomine et si l'appareil annonçait l'arrivée d'un autre message, le rouge n'était pas sur de résister à la tentation. Heureusement – ou pas, tout dépend du point de vue en fait – , il retrouva son équipe juste avant l'annoncée du quatrième et dernier message du bleu.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea tout de suite vers Kuroko, qui venait à peine de s'asseoir à même le sol, vaincu par la chaleur, et lui tendit son portable.

Les yeux azurs s'écarquillèrent et Kuroko récupéra son portable silencieusement.

« -Ne pose pas de questions, s'il te plaît, soupira Kagami. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

-…

-S'il te plaît, répéta le rouge devant le silence de son ombre.

-Je ne te demanderais rien, répondit simplement cette dernière.

-Merci.

-Pour le moment. »

Kagami grimaça mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, le turquoise s'éloignait. L'autre lycéen l'imita donc, mais dans l'autre direction.

« -Alors ? Qui est le vainqueur de cette compétition ?

-L'équipe de Mitobe, répondit Teppei en souriant tout en frottant la tête dudit Mitobe de sa large paume.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Kagami sans méchanceté aucune. Je pensais plus que ce serait celle de Kuroko…

-Il avait l'air préoccupé un peu après que tu sois parti en fait, expliqua Riko.

-Il nous a dit qu'il t'avait vu avec son portable… ajouta Koganei.

-Ah… »

Donc Kuroko est peut-être en train de vérifier ses messages ! s'écria-t-il soudainement paniqué avant de se précipiter vers le bleuté, qui était effectivement en train d'observer son téléphone.

« -Kagami… commença Kuroko. »

C'est alors que l'appareil se mit à sonner, avec un nom inscrit sur l'écran.

_« Appel entrant : Aomine-kun »_

« Tu décroches ? demanda le bleuté en lui tendant le téléphone.

-Quoi ?! Pas question ! s'écria le rouge, affolé.

-Je ne vais pas le faire… S'il me demande des détails de votre discussion, je ne pourrais pas y répondre.

-Oui oui… Je sais, je suis désolé, se lamenta Kagami en joignant les mains. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants mais ce fut trop long et la sonnerie s'arrêta. Le rouge en soupira de soulagement.

« -De quoi avez-vous parlez ? demanda Kuroko.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu n'as pas lu la discussion ?

-Je l'ai juste survolée….

-Ah.. Et bien, je lui ai… non, tu lui as donné des conseils pour notre relation… Lui et moi…

-C'est tout ?

-Non, il a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il m'ai… »

Le portable se remit à sonner et Kuroko interrogea du regard sa lumière. Devait-il répondre ou pas ? Kagami haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien mais le bleuté interpréta ce geste comme une action de "je-m'en-foutisme" extrême et décrocha sous le regard effrayé du lycéen roux.

« -Aomine-kun ?

_-Ah bah enfin… râla la voix de l'autre côté du fil. Qu'est-ce t'as foutu ?_

-Je … parlais avec Kagami-kun.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les deux As d'une même voix.

_-Il est au courant pour les sms ?! T'avais dit que je pouvais compter sur ta discrétion ! Putain Tetsu…_

-Eh bien… fit lentement le turquoise.

_-Eh bien ?! Quoi, il a dit quoi ? Finit tes phrases bordel ! »_

Kuroko éloigna le portable de son oreille quand les cris d'Aomine devinrent trop puissants pour ses tympans, et, après avoir caché le micro de sa main libre, chuchota à Kagami :

« -Je crois qu'il est stressé… »

Kagami ne répondit pas, trop blasé – ou étonné de savoir le bleu stressé à cause de lui – pour répondre. Aomine en stress ? La bonne blague.

« -Tu dois beaucoup compter pour lui. Pour qu'il se mette dans cet état, au téléphone en plus, râla Kuroko en approchant de nouveau le téléphone de son oreille, avant de le retirer vivement. Il crie encore… Tu peux le calmer s'il te plaît ?

-Et comment je suis sensé faire ça moi ? »

Le tigre ne reçut aucunes réponses verbales, juste l'appareil près de l'oreille.

« _-... tain Testu ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai fait ça ! continuer de crier le bleu._

-C'est moi, lâcha Kagami.

_-Ah,se calma aussitôt l'autre lycéen. Salut,_

-Salut.

-…

-…

-Bon, je vois que vous avez fini votre débat philosophique, railla gentiment Kuroko en reprenant l'appareil. Aomine-kun, je pense que toi et Kagami-kun devrait... »

Kagami regarda son ami s'éloigner, téléphone près de l'oreille et l'air pensif, en essayant de maîtriser le stress qui montait en lui.

Car oui, Kuroko était un bon ami et conseiller. Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Mais non, il ne voulait pas parler à Aomine tout de suite ! Il avait essayé d'être assez clair la dernière fois que lui et l'As s'étaient vu et il voulait tenir ses paroles le plus longtemps possible… Or si le turquoise s'en mêlait, il était bien parti pour reparler au bronzé avant la fin de la journée.

« -Seirin ! Vous avez une demi-heure pour vous laver ! annonça la coach, autoritaire.

-Une demi-heure ?! s'écrièrent plusieurs des premières années, accompagnées de Koganei.

-Ce n'est pas assez, Aida, se permit Teppei.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous arroser, répliqua-t-elle. Le restaurant de l'hôtel ferme dans une heure, à vous de voir. Le bain ou le repas. »

Ce dernier argument eut son petit effet et les joueurs ne répliquèrent pas plus. Le terrain se vida rapidement et Kagami, qui n'avait pas besoin de se doucher, partit directement réserver quelques tables dans la salle à manger, rapidement rejoint de Riko.

Les autres joueurs arrivèrent tous à l'heure, certains les cheveux encore mouillés, et Kuroko resta silencieux durant tout le repas. Au plus grand damne du dunker qui ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir ce que les deux joueurs bleus de la Génération des Miracles s'étaient dit.

* * *

Aomine, assis sur la terrasse d'un restaurant en compagnie de Kise, terminait son repas de midi. Bien que peu rassasié, il mourrait d'envie de quitter le lieu, non pas à cause du blond mais plutôt à cause de Kuroko. Ou de Kagami… En effet, le plus petit lui avait promis lors de leur dernier échange téléphonique que l'équipe de Seirin serait sur le terrain de street-basket cette après-midi. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il aurait la possibilité de s'expliquer avec le rouge.

« -Aominecchi, commença le blond, tu es sûr que tu as assez mangé ?

-Ouais.

-Ah…

-Je suis juste un peu pressé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Seirin m'a invité à leur entraînement cette après-midi, expliqua le bleu en oubliant qu'il aller laisser le mannequin seul.

-Oh ! Kurokocchi sera là ?

-Bah normalement… oui. »

Kise se prit alors le menton entre ses doigts et partit – mentalement – très loin. Là où se trouvait son monstrueux emploi du temps. Aomine le regarda quelques minutes en silence puis, décida de le faire revenir sur terre.

« -Oy, Ryouta ! s'écria-t-il en claquant des doigts devant le visage parfait de l'autre lycéen.

-Hum ?

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais savoir si y'a Tetsu ?

-Je … je voulais t'accompagner mais j'ai un shooting important tout à l'heure…

-Quel dommage, railla le bleu.

-Tu es méchant Aominecchi ! se vexa aussitôt le blond en boudant comme un enfant. »

Le bronzé ricana avant de se lever et de le saluer. Kise le regarda partir, mi-vexé mi-amusé, avant de se rendre compte – trop tard – qu'il allait devoir payer le repas ! Il soupira, Aomine était toujours le même…

* * *

Kagami s'étira paresseusement.

« -Que c'est chiant d'être dispensé, souffla-t-il en regardant ses coéquipiers échangeait quelques passes sur le terrain de goudron. »

Il fixa son ombre quelques instants mais il connaissait trop le turquoise pour être étonné de ses mouvements. Il pouvait presque prévoir chacun de ses gestes…

Alors il fit de même avec tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain… Mais ce petit jeu le lassa bien vite et il finit par s'allonger en travers des gradins en s'étalant sur 3 places. Il était le seul sur la totalité des tribunes, étant donné que les lycéens qui ne jouaient pas attendaient leur tour sur le banc, plus bas. Il pouvait donc se permettre de prendre plus d'une place.

Mais il ne voulait pas dormir, il l'avait emmagasiné trop de sommeil durant ces derniers jours pour être fatigué. Mais l'idée de se reposer au soleil n'était pas déplaisante.

Il passa donc un de ses bras au-dessus de son visage et le posa sur ses yeux, empêchant ainsi le lumière du jour de le gêner. Les bruit de ballons rebondissant, des souffles des joueurs trop concentrés pour échanger un mot et les irréguliers coups de sifflet de la coach étaient devenus une partie du décor qu'il côtoyait de plus en plus et le rouge n'y fit pas attention, trop habitué.

En revanche, il ne manqua pas de remarquer auditivement que quelqu'un marchait dans sa direction. La personne en question s'arrêta devant lui puis plus rien ne se passa. Le rouge attendit, espérant – mais redoutant également – que ce soit Aomine, sans oser lever le bras de ses yeux.

« -Yo, fit une voix. »

Kagami se tendit. Cette voix… Il l'avait attendue, redoutée, voulue, détestée, et aimée. Et cela en même temps. Et maintenant, elle était là, au-dessus de lui et attendait – sûrement – une réponse.

Retirant son bras, le rouge ouvrit la bouche pour saluer Aomine mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« -Avant que tu me dises quoi que ce soit, commença le bleu en regardant le tigre se relever, je tiens à signaler qu'on est sur un terrain de basket. »

Kagami regarda l'autre lycéen, étonné, avant de lui demander pourquoi il le remarquait.

« -La dernière phrase que tu m'as dite était de ne jamais te reparler en dehors d'un terrain de basket. »

Le rouge s'en rappelait maintenant… Il avait crié ça sur le coup de la colère avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Quand il avait prononcé ses mots, il pensait juste que Seirin et Touhou s'affronteraient de nouveau sur le parquet et qu'à ce moment-là, lui et le bronzé seraient bien forcé d'échanger quelques mots…

Sortant de ses pensées, le dunker regarda discrètement le bleu. Son visage était sérieux et il semblait y avoir une sorte d'impatience dans son regard.

« -Tu m'écoutes donc à ce point ? répondit-il en souriant, presque moqueur, montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait la présence de l'autre As. Quand Kuroko parle de toi, il ne vante pas ton obéissance. Loin de là même… »

Ouais mais là, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Et j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que si tu m'avais demandé de tuer quelqu'un pour te retrouver, je l'aurais fait.

Voilà ce qu'Aomine aurait voulu répondre… Mais il n'en fit rien, sentant que le tout nouveau fil qui le reliait au rouge était encre trop faible pour être taquiné.

Il se contenta juste de regarder le bleuté sur le terrain en ricana doucement.

« -Testu… Teme… »

Les deux As se contentèrent alors de regarder Seirin s'entraîner, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant comme il avait déjà connu lors de ces derniers jours. Les deux rivaux le savaient. Ils semblaient juste fêter à leurs manières cette réconciliation.

Kuroko leva alors les yeux et, remarquant ces deux amis côté-à-côte, les salua discrètement de la main avant de se replonger dans l'entraînement. Les deux félins firent de même, un air blasé sur le visage.

« -Kuroko n'avait pas l'air … bizarre ? demanda Kagami en espérant engager la conversation.

-Si… Trop innocent. Il s'est passé un truc ?

-Où ? Quoi ? demanda rapidement Kagami en rougissant à vue d'œil alors qu'il repensait à la pseudo-discussion "Kuroko/Aomine". »

Interrogé du regard par le bleu mais surtout gêné d'être ainsi observé, le dunker fit de son mieux pour changer de sujet :

« -Bref… T'as fait quoi ce matin ? demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il ne changeait pas vraiment de sujet, mais ça, Aomine ne pouvait pas le savoir…

-Shooting photo, soupira le bleu en repensant à sa longue matinée.

-Toi ?! T'as posé ?

-Nan ! Plutôt crever !

-Je me disais aussi, ricana le tigre.

-Ta gueule, lui répondit le bronzé en le voyant rigoler. »

Kagami se calma bien vite mais lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers l'autre lycéen, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer devant un photographe autoritaire. Désobéissant comme seul il l'était, Aomine pouvait sûrement péter un câble avant la fin de la séance et aller injurier le pauvre photographe en criant qu'il n'était soumis à personne et que le seul qui pouvait lui donner des ordres, c'était lui et lui seul !

Le rouge se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de partir dans un fou rire mais il ne put se retenir bien longtemps et, plié en deux sur son siège, il éclata de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Etonnés de ce bruit soudain, l'équipe sur le terrain regarda leur joueur qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser et Kuroko interrogea du regard Aomine. Le pauvre As, perdu, haussa les épaules et Seirin, après quelques sourires, retourna à ses occupations.

« -Oy Taiga, râla le bleu. Si ça te fais tant marrer, t'as qu'à venir au prochain shooting…

-Sérieusement ? s'exclama ledit Taiga en se redressant, au bord des larmes.

-Bah… Je pense pas que Kise soit contre… Et puis… Non. Laisse tomber.

-Et puis ? »

Bien qu'ayant promis à Kise de l'accompagner sur plusieurs séances, Aomine ne voulait plus jamais y retourner après s'être autant ennuyé. Ou du moins, il allait seul. Et comme cela avait l'air de beaucoup plaire à Kagami, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups non ? Tenir sa promesse envers le blond et passer du temps avec le tigre.

« -Ok, répondit alors Kagami, devant le silence songeur de l'autre.

-Demain, ici à 9h alors.

-9 heures ?!

-Ouais, désolé mec...

-Rooh, fais chier… »

Cette fois, c'est Aomine qui se moqua et se permit de rire du roux. Mais il se calma très vite et lui et le dunker finirent par discuter sagement, alors que l'après-midi passait et que le soir arrivait.

* * *

La nuit était arrivée trop vite pour les deux As qui durent se séparer quand l'équipe du tigre rentra à l'hôtel, qui elle était bien contente de devoir quitter le terrain de goudron. Kuroko, qui marchait aux côtés de sa lumière, se permit de sourire devant celui de cette dernière.

Mais la journée épuisante qu'il avait subi eu raison de lui et il s'effondra sur son lit après une douche rapide. Kagami, lui, mit plus de temps à s'endormir – à ses côtés, ils avaient finalement oubliés le fait que dormir ensemble pouvait être gênant… – l'esprit envahi d'un certain bronzé…

Aomine était d'ailleurs dans le même cas, et après s'être retourné un paquet de fois dans ses draps, il avait fini par passer la plus grande partie de la nuit à regarder encore et encore les photos que Kuroko lui avait envoyées.

* * *

Kuroko sortit de la salle de bains, les sourcils froncés et Nigou dans les bras. Sa lumière avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un réveil sur son portable. « Pour ne pas manquer le rendez-vous avec Aho» comme il l'avait précisé hier soir alors que le turquoise sombrait dans le sommeil.

Et ce dernier n'était pas contre l'idée, au contraire même. Mais de là à le mettre à 6h du matin !

Ironie du sort, Kagami ne s'était même pas réveillé et c'était son ombre qui s'était levée dans un état second pour éteindre l'alarme avant de revenir se coucher. Mais, le tigre avait respectivement planifié d'autres sonneries à 7h, 7h30 et 8h.

Et à chaque alarmes, Kuroko s'était levé de plus en plus vif – et énervé aussi – et avait fini par éteindre l'appareil, en s'étant demandé avant s'il ne devait pas plutôt le balancer par la fenêtre.

Totalement réveillé, le turquoise avait ensuite toisé – d'un regard digne de celui d'Akashi – le rouge, toujours endormi, en se demandant s'il devait l'admirer pour ce sommeil imperturbable ou le détester pour la même raison. Il avait, exceptionnellement, opté pour la deuxième option et était parti prendre Nigou dans la salle de bain – Kagami ayant catégoriquement refusé de dormir dans la même pièce que "l'horrible chose agressive et malveillante" – avec une petite idée en tête.

Désormais, le passeur se trouvait devant les pieds de son ami, qui ronflait légèrement. Il souleva les draps et déposa son chiot sur le matelas avant de remettre la couette comme avant. Il se réfugia ensuite rapidement dans la salle de bains et prit soin de s'enfermer évitant ainsi toutes catastrophe futures qui pourraient provenir de la colère de sa lumière.

La pauvre bête, ayant peur de s'étouffer, voulut remonter vers la tête de lit mais ses pas la menèrent sur la jambe du dunker, qu'il se mit à mordiller en espérant être remarqué, et surtout aidé.

Kagami, d'abord dérangé par la chose qui le chatouillait, s'agita sous les draps. Mais lorsque son inconscient lui fit remarquer que cette chose n'était rien d'autres que des dents, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers ses pieds. Il ne manquait plus que la musique et il se serait vraiment cru dans un film d'horreur.

Quand il vit l'étrange bosse bouger sous la couette et qu'il sentit quelque chose de doux lui effleurer la peau, il cria en se jetant de l'autre coté du lit.

« -Dégages, esprit de mes deux ! s'écria-t-il en s'adressant à la bosse étrange, avant de remarquer que Kuroko n'était pas dans le lit. »

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui puis fit d'une petite voix ;

« -Kuroko ?... »

De son côté, Nigou avait réussi à ramper hors de sous la couette et était désormais assis dessus. Lorsque le rouge se rendit compte que la cause de sa peur n'était que le chiot de son ami, il faillit en oublier sa peur pour l'étrangler. Passablement énervé, il tira sur la couette pour en faire tomber l'animal avant de la rabattre sur ses épaules et de remettre sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Kuroko doit être aux toilettes, se dit-il en essayant d'oublier la présence du chien à ses pieds.

« -Kagami-kun, fit une voix, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Aomine-kun ?

-Ah ! »

Le rouge se releva aussitôt et se jeta sur son portable.

« -Pourquoi tu l'as éteint ?! s'écria-t-il en le rallumant sans se rendre compte que son interlocuteur était toujours derrière la porte verrouillée de la salle de bains.

-Parce que tu avais mis des réveils et…

-Bah justement ! le coupa-t-il, au bord de la panique, pensant être en retard.

-… et, reprit l'autre en entrouvrant la porte, parce qu'ils m'ont réveillé.

-Ha ? Ils ont fonctionnés ?! s'interrogea le dunker avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant l'heure en haut de son écran.

-Et pas qu'un peu, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour dormir si profondément, Kagami-kun… »

Il ne reçut aucunes réponses de la part du rouge, trop occupé à s'habiller alors il soupira et finit par sortir de la salle de bains, en s'étonnant que sa lumière est déjà oublié l'incident avec son chien.

Bah, après tout, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça…

Il eut à peine le temps de souhaiter une bonne journée au dunker – et de recevoir une rapide réponse –, que déjà, ce dernier était sorti précipitamment de la chambre.

* * *

Kise, Aomine et Kagami, arrivèrent ensemble au studio aux alentours de 9h30. Le blond partit rapidement vers un groupe de gens et disparut avec eux au coin d'un couloir, sous le regard étonné de Kagami.

« -Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le bleu.

-Tu me suis. »

Aomine l'emmena dans une immense salle, dans laquelle se trouvait déjà une dizaine de personnes, et s'assit sur une chaise pliante qui traînait, après en avoir donné une au rouge. Ce dernier s'assit donc dessus mais cela ne répondait toujours pas à sa question. Il le fit comprendre en regardant le bleu d'un air blasé.

« -Quoi ? fit celui-ci.

-Bah, on fait rien là… C'est nul !

-Hin… Mais c'est ce qu'on va faire durant toute la matinée…

-Quoi ?! Roooh… ca fait chier… »

Aomine ricana avant de redevenir sérieux et de montrer un endroit de la pièce du doigt. On pouvait y voir une immense toile verte derrière un nombre incroyable d'appareils et de caméras. Il y avait aussi des lampes devant des écrans plus ou moins grands…

« -Tu vois ça là-bas ?

-Hum… Mouais…

-Bah quand Kise viendra poser là, cet endroit deviendra une véritable fourmilière.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc c'est tout, ricana le bleu, fier de son coup devant la tête perplexe du rouge.

-Et il vient quand ? fit l'autre après un soupir.

-Chais pas. Faut demander, fit-il avant de lever la main et de crier vers une jeune femme. Oy ! Toi là-bas !

-Tu crois qu'elle va venir si tu l'appelles comme ça ? se moqua Kagami.

-Les gens que j'appelle viennent toujours.

-Ouais, c'est ça… Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? railla Kagami en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise. Tout le monde t'obéit ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais … disons que j'obtiens ce que je veux. Et toi compris. »

Kagami tourna la tête vers lui, il était sérieux là ?!

« -Vous m'avez appelée Aomine-kun ? fit une voix féminine.

-Ouaip. Vous savez quand c'est qu'il vient Kise ? demanda le bleu à la jeune femme en souriant à Kagami, fier de son double coup.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Merci. »

Elle le remercia à son tour puis s'en alla. Le bronzé se tourna alors vers le rouge et lui fit un sourire comme seul lui pouvait en faire, faisant ainsi rougir le dunker qui déplaça son siège pour cacher son visage.

Cette matinée promettait…

* * *

« -Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?... râla Kagami en soupirant pour la énième fois de la minute.

-J'en sais rien… répondit l'autre en rejetant la tête en arrière. Chaque séance est plus horrible que la précédente mais j'y retourne toujours…

-Tu dois être maso…

-Possible, ricana-t-il. »

Il releva ensuite la tête et imita le rouge, c'est-à-dire, regarder la seule chose potentiellement intéressante ici : Kise qui travaille.

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il était arrivé, vêtu d'un ensemble de marque, maquillé et coiffé, et qu'il prenait la pause devant le fond vert. Tantôt assis, allongé ou debout, il n'arrêtait pas de changer de pose et affichait le même sourire enjoué. Et les nombreuses figurantes qui l'accompagnait défilaient devant les photographes.

« -Ce boulot est effrayant, fit Kagami en frissonnant. Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça.

-Comme ça on est deux… »

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles, les deux lycéens discutèrent sur les derniers matchs de la NBA, se découvrant ainsi de nombreux points communs, avant que Kise quitte enfin sa place devant les appareils. Il s'installa devant un des nombreux miroirs qui logeaient un mur de la pièce, et attendit qu'une maquilleuse fasse son travail sur son visage de mannequin, sagement assis devant le plan de travail de cette dernière.

« -Hé, Taiga, chuchota Aomine.

-Hum ?

-Un défi, ça te dit ?

-Pourquoi pas… répondit ce dernier, méfiant. Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester assis ici.

-Ouais. Celui qui s'approche le plus de Kise, et qui y reste assez longtemps, gagne le droit de… de…

-De commander l'autre le reste de la matinée ? inventa Kagami.

-Nan, trop facile. Le reste de la journée !

-Quoi ?! Pas question, répliqua aussitôt le rouge en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer Aomine réaliser ses fantasmes sur lui.

-Je te croyais plus joueur, Taiga, fit Aomine de façon faussement innocente. »

Kagami le jaugea du regard, profitant que celui du bleu ne soit pas sur lui. C'est vrai que s'il gagnait, il pouvait obliger Aomine à dire la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui… Ou l'obligeait à faire un tas d'autres trucs ! Et cela pouvait être particulièrement plaisant.

Mais pour ça, il fallait gagner. Et s'approcher de Kise n'était pas la chose la plus facile actuellement car autour du blond, était réunis quelques maquilleurs, coiffeurs, sûrement un ou deux stylistes, et le photographe. Et tous les assistants de ce joli petit monde !

Kagami plissa les yeux, cherchant une façon de s'approcher le plus proche du blond s'en pour autant gêner les autres personnes et ainsi pouvoir y rester le plus longtemps possible.

Deux mains bronzés claquèrent devant lui.

« -Oy Taiga ! Si tu joues, dis-le et commence pas à réfléchir sans me le dire, râla Aomine.

-Ok, toute la journée hein ?

-Toute la journée, sourit le bleu. Et bien sur, si on se fait prendre, l'autre gagne. »

Ils se serrèrent la main – pour la forme – puis Kagami se leva et sortit de l'immense pièce sous le regard étonné de l'autre lycéen.

Une fois dehors, le rouge se posa pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de se mélanger à l'entourage de sa cible. Coiffeur ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas. Styliste ? Ca n'allait pas passer avec ses habits actuels. Un styliste en basket était rarement crédible… Photographe ? Non plus, il n'y en avait qu'un donc il serait grillé dès la première seconde s'il s'annonçait comme étant de cette branche professionnelle. Il ne restait plus que maquilleur…

Le rouge soupira, il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour un maquilleur ! Mais après réflexion, il avait un tout petit peu de compétences dans ce domaine… Il allait devoir remercier Alex pour ça, tiens !

Enfin bref, le problème n'était pas là pour le moment… C'était son honneur qui était en jeu. Et sa virginité aussi.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? soupira-t-il, les joues roses en avançant dans les couloirs à la recherche des loges. »

Etant fléchées un peu partout dans le bâtiment, le dunker n'eut aucun mal à en trouver une vide. Chose relativement normale vu que tout le monde s'affairait autour de Kise. Le rouge s'enferma dans la petite pièce et en ressortit au bout de quelques minutes, cheveux plaqués en arrières par de l'eau.

Il retourna ensuite dans la grande salle qu'il venait de quitter et chercha Aomine des yeux. Ce dernier avait évidemment quitté sa chaise et était, lui aussi, parti réfléchir.

Le rouge se dirigea ensuite vers un des miroirs voisins de Kise après avoir réussi à se faufiler discrètement dans la foule, qui commençait à se dissiper légèrement, et attendit qu'une figurante quelconque s'installe sur le siège devant lui en guettant Aomine.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et le rouge lui demanda de s'asseoir, sans pour autant détacher son regard de la pièce. Mais une de ses voisines, probablement maquilleuse, se sentit plus concernée que le rouge et fit asseoir la personne devant elle.

Kagami ne s'en rendit compte de cela que lorsqu'il ne vit personne assis devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, là où se trouvait la femme âgée d'une trentaine d'année, et manqua de s'étrangler.

« -Yo ! lança Aomine, ravi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu f…

-J'ai gagné, le coupa Aomine en ricanant.

-Quoi ?! Absolument pas ! Regarde où est Kise, s'exclama-t-il en montrant sa gauche, là où était le mannequin quelques minutes auparavant.

-Ouais, il est là, fit le bleu en montrant sa droite.

-Monsieur, arrêter de parler s'il vous plaît, lui demanda poliment la maquilleuse. »

Kagami vérifia à la droite du bleu et constata, avec horreur, que Kise avait bien changé de place pour se faire coiffer après le maquillage… Et que Aomine en était le plus proche désormais.

« -Ne tirez pas la langue non plus ! râla la maquilleuse quand Aomine se moqua silencieusement du rouge.

-Teme… Tu vas voir, toi, articula silencieusement le rouge. »

Aomine lui jeta un regard étonné mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, impatient de voir la suite.

« Excusez-moi, fit le dunker en s'approchant de la femme qui s'affairait sur le bronzé, je peut m'en occuper s'il vous plait ?

-Eh bien… fit elle, étonnée, en le regardant de haut en bas.

-S'il vous plaît, répéta le dunker. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui du lycéen avant de s'écarter en marmonnant quelque chose qui devait ressembler à "plus ils sont jeunes, et plus ils se pensent pouvoir tout se permettre dans ce fichu milieu".

« -Alors, je vais voir quoi ? railla Aomine en souriant.

-Rien pour l'instant, fermes les yeux.

-Il me semble avoir gagné le pari donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir, remarqua-t-il.

-Fermes les yeux, répéta Kagami, en se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de sourire lui aussi.

-C'est parce que c'est toi, chuchota Aomine en fermant les yeux, faisant ainsi bugger le rouge quelques secondes. »

Je dois arrêter de voir des sous-entendus partout, se cria-t-il mentalement.

Kise finit par repartir vers le fond vert, accompagné de deux nouvelles figurants fraîchement préparées pour le shooting et de tout le reste de son équipe. Les deux lycéens se retrouvèrent donc seuls au fond de la pièce.

Kagami s'empara d'une trousse à maquillage et s'en servit sur le visage d'Aomine. Tout y passa, poudre, pinceaux, crayons, fards à paupières… Sauf peut-être le mascara et l'eye-liner…

Pour terminer son "oeuvre", Kagami voulut le faire avec une bonne grosse couche de rouge à lèvres mais le bronzé, flairant l'embrouille au moment même où le morceau de pâte graisseuse effleura ses lèvres, rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au rouge. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« -M'étales pas ce truc sur la tronche, râla Aomine en s'écartant loin de la main de Kagami, bien malgré lui.

-Hé ! T'as ouvert les yeux ! s'écria ce dernier, offensé. »

Mais aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il écarquilla les yeux et devint silencieux.

« -Quoi ? T'as tout foiré, c'est ça ?! se moqua Aomine.

-Non non, au contraire… rigola finalement le rouge. En fait, j'ai même terminé… Bon, moi je vais y aller hein, c'était fort sympa. Salut ! »

Et il posa – ou lança plutôt – tout son matériel sur le plan de travail avant de reculer doucement, sous le regard suspicieux de l'autre qui finit par se retourner pour se regarder dans la glace.

Il étouffa un cri d'effroi. C'était lui ça ?!

Le rouge l'avait badigeonné de fond de teint à un point qu'il avait la peau orange, ses joues avaient l'impression d'être peintes en rose et ses yeux se perdaient autour de deux grosses et immondes taches noires. Sans oublier que sa lèvre inférieure était beaucoup plus rouge que l'autre, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas laissé le temps au dunker de finir d'appliquer le rouge à lèvres…

« -Kagami Taiga ! hurla-t-il en se levant, sous les regards ébahis des autres personnes présentes, avant de suivre en courant le rouge qui rigolait à gorge déployée dans les couloirs. Reviens ici Teme ! »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve qu'une partie que je ne citerais pas (celle avec Kuroko et Nigou dans la chambre xD) est assez médiocre par rapport aux autres moments de ce chapitre... En fait, ce chapitre me décoit un peu. Mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose dedans quand on y réfléchit...**

**M'enfin bref, encore une fois, désolée !**

**Je compte sur vous pour les review's ! C'est mon carburant en quelque sorte... :3 ****En vous souhaitant une bonne rentrée (en retard ou en avance), pour ma part, elle s'est très bien passée... :)**

* * *

**J'en profite pour faire ma pub (^-^), je sortirais prochainement (dans le mois de septembre en fait), un OS sur le même couple que cette fic... Si interressé(e), n'hésitez pas à allez jeter un coup d'oeil das une quinzaine de jours sur mon profil ! Je vous remercie d'avance ! :D**


End file.
